


The Tales of the Summoner Caty [Book II]

by Catydoll409



Series: The Summoner Caty [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-20 23:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catydoll409/pseuds/Catydoll409
Summary: A collection of stories based around Caty, a Summoner in the land of Fire Emblem Heroes. Contains some swearing and in the Book II Chapter 8 part, very mild violence.





	1. Prompt Jan 9th 2018: Relieving Stress

**Author's Note:**

> These are a bunch of short stories I wrote on the r/fireemblemheroes subreddit Weekly Fanfic Thread. I fell out of it after a while but I'm posting what I wrote then here in case people want to see it. It switches from First to Third person depending on the chapter. I picked "Multi", because in this universe Tharja (all alts) is dating Olivia (all alts), but it's not a big focal point and I didn't want any "false advertising".

By the time I made it to my room in the camp, I was exhausted.

_Thank God, thank God, thank God, I think over and over and over again._

The last two weeks had been nothing but hardship. A Tempest had opened up once again, and like always it brought the same general feelings with it:

Anger, depression, fatigue, a sense of worthlessness.

All I wanted was to protect everyone from getting hurt, but all those battles back to back; all those soldiers…

If I could jump in the front lines, I would. But I can’t… ‘They need you leading!’ Sharena said to me with a bright grin on day before we entered the Tempest and I was feeling particularly apprehensive. She struck a pose to look strong. ‘We’ll do the fighting! Don’t worry about a thing!’

But I do worry. A lot. I worry for everyone. I worry for the people we hurt. They could have been my men, under different circumstances? Do they pop back up again a day after we kill them? Do they stay dead forever? Where do the Tempests even come from? And why…?

I don’t even know how long I was faceplanted on my bed until I heard someone enter.

“Caty? I do not mean to disturb you, but…”

I slowly turned my head and saw Marth standing in the doorway of my room hesitantly, as if he was afraid to enter. Guess he just sees the awkwardness of barging into a chick’s room without warning. Little does he know at this point I might as well not even have a door with the amount of people that come in at all hours.

“Hey there, sorry-“ I sit up hastily, quick enough to make me dizzy. “I’m not tired.”

He barely cracks a smile, though I was hoping he would due to my ridiculous display, and he enters fully. One of these days I’ll get him to smile.

Marth is quite an interesting fellow. I’ve never seen him without the mask, and I think he knows more than he’s letting on. But, frankly, he’s a valuable ally, and I don’t want to push him to tell me more than he’s comfortable with. The only time things get awkward is when my Marth I summoned soon after I got here and him are brought up in the same conversation. This Marth says he’s named after that Marth, which checks out. Still, it’s just a little confusing. Sometimes to others he’ll say he’s that Marth. I never butt in. He does what he has to, I guess.

“What’s up?” I ask.

“I wanted to thank you again for your continued effort in quelling the Tempests,” he says. He always says that once they disappear. The ‘continued effort’ part was added some time ago after we both realized that there may never be an end to this.

I laugh. “No big deal.”

He looks at me funny, or at least I’d assume so. What with the mask and all.

“Look… It’s what we have to do, right? Without you here… I’d be even worse than it already is,” I say, letting my guard down and being honest. I’m so used to putting on a strong face for everyone anymore.

Marth nods. “I’m still grateful, however.”

I shake my head. “I should be thanking you. Without your knowledge of the Tempests, I wouldn’t be able to direct my units properly. So… Thank you.”

He looks taken aback. “There’s no need to thank me, Caty.”

“I still will, though. You’re hard on yourself.”

He doesn’t have an answer to that.

I laugh again. I think it’s my coping mechanism at this point. “Then again, so am I. I’m a hypocrite, I think.”

After another silence between us, I sigh. “Ah… I need some rest.”

“I think that would be best,” Marth says. I’m not sure if he’s saying that because of my loopy behavior due to pure exhaustion, or he’s just being honest. Maybe both. “I will take my leave, then. Rest well, Caty.”

“You too, Marth. Don’t stay up too late.”

“I’ll try.” He turns to walk away before I suddenly realize something.

“Marth! Have you been to the infirmary? How are Tharja and Chrom doing…? A-and Henry?” Their last set of battles today were a living nightmare. That Robin- He wouldn’t let up. He went for Tharja, then Chrom… Henry barely finished him off. Black Knight took them off the field carried them all to the infirmary himself. He had to. I couldn’t carry them. I couldn’t help. I couldn’t-

“Caty?”

“Ah. Yeah? Sorry. What’s up?” My fists were clenched to tightly I almost drew blood.

“I said that Tharja, Chrom, and Henry are all doing fine. They didn’t break anything or sustained any serious injuries. The Black Knight is also fine. They’re all going to spend the night in the infirmary, however, just in case something comes up.”

“Good. I would have recommended that, otherwise. Everyone else…?”

“Looking forward to resting tonight.”

“Right… I guess I should get on that. Please tell Xander that I’m alright if you see him. He worries about me a lot, y’know…” I play with the ring on my hand as I mention him. He’s probably off preparing strategies with Anna somewhere. It gets his mind off the stress. “It’s cute.”

“I’ll be sure to let him know if I see him.” He smiles. I do a little victory dance in my head as I see it.

“G’night, Marth. See you in the morning.”

“Goodnight, Caty.”

He leaves and I fall back again on my bed. In my mind I relive the day and belittle myself for everything I did wrong; everything I could have done better. I felt like I was trapped in my own head for hours. _If I had focused on Robin first, that wouldn’t have happened. Henry should have taken him out first. But if I had done that, then that Stahl certainly would have killed him. Putting Tharja there was my only chance. But then that Klein-! Klein would have certainly killed Henry, but Chrom could take the hit, but then that left him to deal with Stahl! God dammit why can’t I do anything right!?_

I roll over angrily and almost throw myself off the bed. I stop myself because I happened to notice something standing to the side of it that I would have slammed into otherwise.

“Hi hi!!”

“AH!” I sit up and flatten myself against the wall out of panic.

Fae’s grinning up at me with her usual sweet smile. She’s bopping from side to side happily, as if extremely eager. Well, she was always eager, but now more especially than usual.

“Did I scare you!? Wow; I scared you! See I told you I was scary!” She puts her arms up and makes her ‘dragon’ face, which is her scrunching up her face and baring her teeth. It’s adorable. “Raaawr!”

I calm down a little, patting her head. “Haha. Yup, you sure got me.”

“Oh oh! I don’t wanna forget-“ She pulls a note out of her satchel and starts reading it. She must have taken a message from someone for me. “Uuuhm. I wrote it- Do you think my handwriting is good? I’m trying to learn.” She shows me the note. I could barely make it out; it looked like chicken scratch. …No pun intended.

“Something about the mess hall?”

“Yeah!” She crudely stuffs the note back in her bag without bothering to fold it back up again. “Xander wants you to go! Well, not just Xander- Everyone does! Everyone’s gonna be there!”

“Huh? Since when?”

“Because the big windy thingy is gone! See, I heard Marth and Xander talking while I was playing in the snow, and they said the more-Al was low, so I popped in and ‘If people are sad, we should all have a party!’ And now we’re having a party!”

Still confused, I say “Wait, so everyone’s gathering for an impromptu party?”

“Yeah!” She nods and grabs my hand. “Come on!!” Fae began to tug me out of my room; unsurprisingly I got pulled along like I weighed nothing. She still doesn’t know her own strength.

“A-ah! Alright, alright! You don’t have to pull me! Y-you might yank my arm out of place!”

She laughs and ignores my plea. I don’t think she knows I was being serious. Before I knew it I was out in the snow and heading to the mess hall.

“Y-you didn’t let me get my coat!”

“Huh? It’s not cold!”

“F-for you it’s not, maybe…!”

When we arrived at the mess hall, it was indeed full of every member of my army. It was… quite a sight to see everyone at once. Even at meal times some would arrive sooner or later than others. Everyone was off in their own little group, some like Michalis and Zephiel off by themselves, but there was still this potent sense of… unity. A sense of happiness and relief. I spotted Sakura and Clarine, and by them I saw Tharja, Henry, Black Knight, and Chrom. I rushed over, displacing some of the tables on my way.

“Guys!! You guys!! You’re alright!”

Tharja stared at me unamused, her arms crossed. “And you’re lucky I am. If you let me fall again, I’m hexing you and your entire linage for a thousand years.”

Henry laughed. “Wow, you gotta teach me that one sometime! That sounds fun!”

“Guys, guys,” Chrom said. “Caty does her best. Let’s not resort to unneeded violence.”

I was so happy to see them standing and breathing and talking and laughing that I didn’t even notice the tears of joy streaming down my face.

“Eh? Did you hex her already, Tharja?” Henry asked. “Caty’s eyes are getting super watery!”

“What? I can’t just hex someone with my mind… Not yet at least.”

“Hey, don’t cry! We’re doing alright. Besides, a party is just what we needed right now. I already feel a lot stronger!” Chrom said with a big grin, handing me a napkin to rub my eyes with.

I rub my eyes with the napkin but I can’t seem to stop my tears. “Ah… A-alright. I’m just-…”

“Calm yourself, Caty,” Black Knight says. Hearing him surprises me, and his teammates.

“Wow, you can talk!” Henry laughs.

I stammer a little. “B-BK, I’m sorry I couldn’t help earlier- I must look so weak right now, crying and stuff too-“

He shakes his head. “I did what I had to do. So did you. Now is a time for reprieve.”

I grin from ear to ear and my tears start up again. “Thank you…” I now notice I seemed to have lost Fae somewhere along the line. In the corner I see her and Nowi trying to talk Zephiel into joining in on festivities.

“Caty?”

I turn and see Xander, and behind him the rest of his team; Lyn, Reinhardt, and Inigo. Reinhardt looked a little uncomfortable in the crowd, but Lyn and Inigo weren’t about to let him be a wallflower. Xander looked concerned, as did his teammates when they noticed my tears.

“Sweetheart?” Xander asks. I shake my head and hug him; I hold onto him tighter than I ever had before.

“I’m okay. I’m just happy to be here.”

He runs his hand up and down my back softly. “I see. I’m happy to be here, as well.”

“Aw…” Lyn says, smiling. “Those two are so cute.”

Reinhardt nods a little.

“Do you think we should give them some alone time?” Inigo asks.

I break free from my hug just a little to shake my head. I wipe the rest of my tears away with my sleeve. “No, no. I’m fine. It’s been a while since I’ve gotten to talk to you all casually. Let’s all hang out.”

Inigo smiles his charming smile. “Good. I think it’ll be fun. You did promise me you would dance at least once with me.”

“Right! Let’s, let’s!” I head over to him.

Inigo showed me the simplest of dance moves, and yet repeatedly I made a fool of myself attempting to look even half as graceful as he did, but a part of me didn’t care. Usually I’m too preoccupied with looking put together in front of everyone, but tonight was different. I wanted to have fun. Eventually I convinced Xander to dance with me. Then Lyn danced, and only God knows how she got Reinhardt to agree after that. Then Chrom joined in, then Henry. Once the twins and Anna showed up, that’s when the fun really began. Before I knew it, the night turned into a dance party. After all of the stress, after everything everyone’s been through… Tonight, everything was right with the world. Tonight, everyone wanted to be happy. Tonight, I reminded myself that at the end of the day, everyone here was my friend. And I loved them all.


	2. Prompt Jan 16th 2018: Day Off

The first thing Caty heard early that morning was the sound of a tiny manakete girl entering her room.

“Caty, Caty!! Xander, Xander!!” Fae yelled excitedly, heading to the bed and shaking her. “Wake up, wake up!! It’s breakfast time!!”

“Huh… wh-wha…? Why’s the… What’s the noise…?” Her brown eyes fluttered for a moment, trying to focus on the orange image in front of her. “Hunny is an alarm clock going off…?”

Her husband rolled over and wrapped his arm around her. “No, dear. Those don’t exist here. Go back to bed,” he mumbled.

“Oh, right… I forgot…”

“Nuuuh! I’m not an alarm!” Fae pouted, throwing her arms down.

The couple, now starting to wake up, both shot Fae a confused glance.

“Did you forget to lock the door again?” Xander asked his wife.

“W-wait… What did I tell you about barging in here, Fae!?” Caty said, furrowing her brow. “At least knock first!”

“But it’s breakfast time!! You both need food because today you can eat and not have to worry about stuff happening!” Fae exclaimed.

Caty sighed. She got her point; today was an off day. A day for relaxation, of self-reflection of accomplishments, and most importantly:

_ **Of sleep.** _

“I appreciate you coming here, but Xandy and I were gonna sleep in today if that’s okay.” Caty gently brushed some hair off of Fae’s forehead. “So please let us sleep. Please.”

Fae crossed her arms, but couldn’t help smiling when Caty touched her. “Alright… I’m sorry…”

“It’s okay, hun. I’ll see you later on, alright?”

“Yeah! Definitely! Do you want me to wake you for lunch?”

“No,” said both Xander and Caty simultaneously. They realized she was only trying to help, of course, but for today they both wanted to stay in bed, at least for a while.

“Aw… Okay… See you guys later,” Fae hung her head down and walked out of the room.

“See you later,” Caty said as Fae exited the room. She smiled sadly, feeling bad for the poor girl. “Ah… I love her, but she’s such a handful. I know she only means well, though,” Caty said, turning a little to her partner.

“…Xander?” she asked, only to realize that he had already fallen asleep holding her.

“Aw… You nerd.” Caty cuddled up to her man and quickly fell back to sleep.

“How’d it go?” Nowi asked as Fae exited the room. She had been waiting outside for her while she ran her ‘very super duper important air-and’.

Fae shook her head. “Not good. I think they’re mad at me.”

“Oh no! Then I know just what to do!” Nowi grabbed Fae’s hand. “Follow me!”

Fae smiled. “You always know how to help~,” she said, and the two ran off together toward the mess hall.

\--

The manakete girls ran up to the first adult they saw that could help: Inigo. He looked rather busy at the moment helping prepare breakfast for everyone in the barracks, as he was on duty that morning with Est and Abel. However, when he spotted the two girls approaching, he stopped for a moment and smiled at them.

“Hello, you two. Where’s Lil’ Tiki?” Inigo asked. ‘Lil’ Tiki’ was the nickname given to the small Tiki that hung around with Nowi and Fae, and also to make it easier to differentiate her from the taller and older Tiki also in the army.

“I couldn’t get her to wake up!” Nowi crossed her arms and pouted. “She’s such a heavy sleeper.”

Inigo smiled. “Yes; so I’ve heard. Are you two getting breakfast?”

“Nuh-uh. Not right now,” Fae shook her head.

“We need to ask you a really big favor. Caty and Xander don’t feel like getting out of bed, so Fae and I want to make up for kinda sorta loudly waking them earlier and deliver them some food!” Nowi said. “We can’t have our two best tacticians going on an empty stomach! What if we get attacked or a Tempest opens or something?”

Inigo patted both their heads. “Alright, alright. I see what happened. You two had very good intentions, but on days like this when we’re sure everyone can take a day off, you don’t need to worry about those kinds of things.”

Fae and Nowi both grinned up at him, enjoying the headpats.

“How about I get them a platter and you two get some food? I’ll be sure to let them know that you were the ones that sent me.”

“Wow! Thanks, Inigo!” Nowi grinned widely. “You’re the best!” She turned to Fae. “C’mon, then. Let’s get some food.”

Fae smiled widely. “Yay! Food!”

The two quickly scurried away, only to have Lyn and Reinhardt take their spots where they once stood as they had just entered the building.

“Oh man; what’re the girls up to now?” Lyn asked, smiling at Inigo.

Colloquially, Lil Tiki, Nowi, and Fae were called ‘the girls’, infamous throughout the camp for their antics. Nowi was the leader, with the other two being her sidekicks. Caty had once referred to them as “the PowerPuff Girls but if Buttercup was the leader instead of Blossom”, which much to her dismay no one understood. She had attempted to explain the joke, but that lead to explaining what a ‘TV’ was, and at that point she had just given up.

“Well, the girls minus Lil’ Tiki,” Lyn added.

“Apparently they tried to wake Xander and Caty,” Inigo explained. “They were worried about them not eating.”

“This war has been tough on our younger members. Their concern is unfortunately understandable,” Reinhardt frowned, looking contemplative.

Lyn nodded. “I know… I mean, technically they’re way older than us, but at the end of the day they’re still mentally really young.”

Reinhardt nodded as well.

“What do you think of their idea, though?” Inigo asked, with a smile, trying to lighten the mood as best he could. “Do you think we should gather up some platters for them?” Inigo asked.

“Oh, yeah. Definitely,” Lyn answered. “You know Caty; she won’t get out of bed unless it’s an emergency on days like this.”

“I honestly do not blame her; she works the hardest out of all of us,” Reinhardt added. “These times of rest are important for her both mentally and physically.”

“Exactly. But she still needs to eat. Her and Xander.”

“So who wants to help me take our Team C leader and tactician some food?” Inigo asked.

“I’ll help,” Lyn said. “Rein should keep an eye on the girls.”

“Good suggestion,” he replied. “Last time you attempted to watch them, they nearly lit the stables on fire.”

“I didn’t actually think Lil Tiki was going to use her Flametongue at that close of range!”

The mage smiled ever so slightly and shook his head. “I know. You two take care. I will see you later.”

After exchanging goodbyes, Reinhardt left to find wherever Nowi and Fae were sitting. Inigo then left with Lyn, and once he was done explaining where he was going to be for the next few minutes, the two friends left carrying trays with them.

On their way to Caty’s room, the two teammates ended up running into Marth outside of the bedroom door. He at first didn’t spot them, and when their eyes met he seemed almost startled.

“Oh, sorry.” Inigo quickly stepped aside, trying to be polite. “I-I would get the door for you, but… my hands are a little full.”

Marth quickly shook his head. “N-no. That’s not necessary.”

“Hey there, Marth,” Lyn said. “I thought the meeting for today wasn’t until after lunch.”

Marth seemed a little on edge, for as much as that could be obvious from a man who wears a mask all day.

“I’ve had to push it up a little. Are Caty and Xander awake?”

“No, actually. We’re here to treat them to a little breakfast in bed. I guess as a thank you~” Inigo smiled.

“I see. That’s very thoughtful of you both.”

“It was actually Fae and Nowi’s idea, so you should thank them.”

“Will do.”

“So… is something up?” Lyn asked, addressing the elephant in the room.

Marth shook his head again. “I will let you both know at the meeting; for now I need to speak with Xander and Caty privately.”

She nodded. “Right. We’ll drop this off and get out of your hair, then.” Turning to Inigo, she shot him a worried glance. In return, he smiled his calming smile to try to lessen the tension.

Marth patiently waited in the hallway while the two teammates stood outside the door. Lyn knocked, as Inigo was having a little trouble holding onto the tray with just one hand.

Shuffling was heard from inside, and a few moments later Caty eventually emerged. Her usual robe was disheveled, and she hadn’t brushed her hair yet. “What is i-?” Quickly she noticed the gifts brought for her.

“Surprise!” Inigo said. “It’s from Nowi and Fae as an apology for earlier. Plus, Lyn and I thought it would be better if you two ate something.”

Caty smiled brightly. “Oh gosh- You guys are so sweet. Come on in; come on in.”

The two entered her room and put the trays down on the table near the entrance, carefully moving around papers and maps so nothing got stained. Xander emerged from a backroom only a moment later, and fully donned in his armor.

“H-how do you get ready so fast!?” Caty asked.

“Sometimes you’ve only a moment’s notice before you need to be battle ready. I’m surprised you’re not used to it by now.”

Caty frowned. “But it’s my day off… I don’t have to rush around.”

Xander glanced at the trays, then at his teammates and smiled. “From the girls?”

“You bet. But also because you’re a cool team leader,” Lyn said.

“Well, I’m flattered,” he answered.

“Not to run out on you so soon, but Lyn and I need to get going. Not only am I on mess hall duty for today with Est and Abel, of course, but… Marth is in the hall waiting to speak with you both. It’s urgent.”

Xander and Caty’s faces became blank.

“O-oh… uh… Yeah. Send him in. Just tell him that I’m gonna be stuffing my face while he’s talking so I hope he doesn’t care,” Caty said.

“We will. See you both later,” Lyn said, and then the two exited.

“Oh God,” Caty slumped into a chair at the table, putting her head in her hands.

Xander approached her and stood behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders. “Relax, relax… No good comes from panicking.”

Caty rested her hands on her lap just in time for Marth to enter.

Sighing, Caty took the lid off the tray and grabbed the fork. “Just hit me with it while I stuff my face with some eggs.”

Marth nodded. “I have heard the news this morning, that… another Tempest seems to be forming.”

Caty took a sip from her coffee as Marth spoke, and she nearly choked. “Wh-what’re you-“ she coughed, a lot. “What!? S-so soon after the last one!? That has to be a mistake!” Xander’s hands tensed up around her shoulders, unbeknownst to him.

“I’m so sorry- but it is not. I’m sure of it.”

She slumped back in her chair. “What’re we gonna do…? I can’t send my men back out there again so soon… They’ve barely had time to rest…”

“This is why I wanted to tell you both right away, so you could figure out a way to broach this with everyone else. We have to keep fighting the Tempests,” Marth said.

“This is not your fault, Marth,” Xander added. “This is just… extremely unfortunate. Will you be letting everyone else know at the meeting later?”

“I’ll have to,” Marth answered.

Caty nodded. “I understand. Is that all?”

“It is. I’m sorry to disturb you so early with this terrible news.”

“It’s fine. Go get some food. Xander and I’ll figure something out.”

Marth nodded, apologizing again and quickly taking his leave.

“I could slam my face in this breakfast right now,” Caty said as he left.

“Don’t despair, dear. We’ll get through this. We always do.”

She sighed. “Gather up Alfonse, Sharena, Anna, and Fjorm. They need to know about this, too.”

“I will, sweetheart.” He leaned down and put a kiss on her cheek.

Caty smiled. “And make sure you eat when you get back.”

Xander smiled back. “I promise I will.”

\--

As Xander made his way through the castle, he spotted four familiar faces talking together in the foyer.

“So… It doesn’t weird you two out that there’s another version of you…?” Tharja asked. “Or… that you’re, by comparison, the weirder looking one between the two?”

Henry laughed his usual laugh. “Nope! Not at all! I think my get-up makes me look really cool! You’re also the silly looking one too!”

She glared at the boy. “I’m actually quite comfortable, thank you very much…”

Chrom grinned. “I’m pretty comfy too. I’ll admit I’ve just gotten used to wearing this thing! Plus, I don’t mind running into myself. I make for a pretty good sparring partner.”

“Me too! It’s super fun to try out hexes on myself! Nyehaha!”

“Ugh… how do you put up with these three?” Tharja asked BK.

He said nothing, only giving the smallest hint of a shrug.

“Good morning, Team A,” Xander said as he approached them.

“Gooooooood morning!” Henry chimed.

“Hey there, Xander,” Chrom answered. “You… have a really serious face. More than usual. Is something up?”

“Just a tad. Have you seen Alfonse, Sharena, Anna, and Fjorm anywhere?”

“They passed just a moment ago,” Black Knight answered. “Most likely they were heading to the mess hall.”

“Understood. Thank you for your assistance.”

Black Knight nodded and said no more as Xander walked off.

“I dunno how people like him always can stay so serious! It must be boring.” Henry laughed.

“I think it would actually be a nice change of pace for you…” Tharja muttered.

“And… that is the summary of things.”

Alfonse was deep in thought, while Sharena, Fjorm, and Anna couldn’t hide their shock.

“This is really bad,” Anna said. “We’re in no condition to fight again on that scale so soon.”

“That is what Caty said, and I agree as well,” Xander answered. “But… We have little choice.”

“I can’t think of what would be best,” Sharena added. “Our veteran recruits are exhausted, and our new recruits aren’t battle-ready yet.”

“The answer may be to send newer fighters in…” Fjorm said. “Myself included. I know I may not be able to offer much… But I will give you everything I have.”

“That’s certainly a start, Fjorm.” Alfonse replied. “And I’m inclined to agree with you as well. Inexperienced though they may be, we can’t just fall back on old-standbys. Not this soon.”

“Should that be our battle plan, then?” Xander asked.

Reluctantly, the four agreed to the plan. It wasn’t foolproof, but it was a start. Once they all agreed, Xander took his leave to report to Marth.

“Amazing job, Lady Camilla. Your form with your Kadomatsu is greatly improving!” Elincia beamed.

“Why thank you, dear, but you certainly don’t need to be so formal with me,” Camilla smiled back.

Xander stopped to glance at the team practicing. He was right in front of Marth’s tent (as he refused a room inside the castle for reasons he did not wish to get into), but he still decided to take a moment to observe the team. They were only recently assembled within the last week or so. Team F, as Caty called them, were composed of Elincia as it’s leader, Michalis, a Camilla in the middle of celebrating New Year’s, and a beachgoer Corrin. The Camilla training there was the newest recruit in the barracks, with Elincia herself also being somewhat of a novice.

“No, no. I must. It wouldn’t feel polite otherwise.”

“Aw. If you insist. Aren’t you just a darling?”

The green haired Pegasus Knight blushed more, grinning even wider.

Michalis was sitting off to the side, frowning and not particularly enjoying himself like always. Corrin was busy studying her tome.

“L-let’s go for one more practice round, and then we can take a break,” Elincia stammered, trying to overcome her embarrassment. “Ready, Lady Camilla?”

“Whenever you are, dearie,” replied Camilla, readying her sword.

“May I interrupt you all for a moment?” Xander asked, approaching the team. Michalis stood to attention when he saw Xander approach, as did Corrin.

Elincia stopped her advance toward Camilla mid-swordswing, causing her Pegasus to whinny and plop back on the ground unexpectantly. Camilla, only bracing for impact, quickly sheathed her weapon.

“Wh-whoa!” Turning to Xander, she cleared her throat and also sheathed her weapon, though feared she already looked completely ridiculous. “H-hello, my lord Xander.”

“Hello, you four.” He gave a smile, in particular to his two siblings on the team, but also in general as well. “Practicing on a day off, Princess Elincia?”

“Yes, my lord. My team is still new, and I want to make sure we’re ready for whatever issue may arise.”

“Good. Then you can all come with me for a moment.”

Elincia’s face turned pale. “A…alright, my lord.” She hopped off her Pegasus. “M-may I take my Pegasus to the stable? A-and Camilla her wyvern?”

“Of course. But please make your way to Marth’s tent at your earliest convenience.”

After Elincia gave a nod of confirmation, Xander left.

The young knight started to walk her Pegasus to the stable only to realize her hands were shaking as she held the reins.

“You.” Michalis turned to her.

“Yes? What is it, my lord Michalis?”

“Your incompetence had best not gotten us disbanded,” he spat, then walked off toward the tent.

Elincia stood for a moment in total shocked silence. “…I…”

“Oh, ignore him,” Corrin said, walking up to the girl. “He’s a big jerk.”

“Exactly, darling. He’s just trying to rile you up. I find it best to just ignore him,” Camilla added. “You’re a fabulous leader, and not to mention extremely adorable and battle-capable. You pay him no mind.”

Shakily nodding, Elincia tried to smile for her two new friends. “Y-yes. You’re right, my lords. Thank you so much for your kind words.”

“Anytime. Besides, if you really were in trouble, Xander wouldn’t have approached you like that. So let’s not expect the worst.” Corrin smiled back.

“Hmm. That’s also a good point~. If he were mad, he would definitely make it obvious.”

“R-right… You both know him much better than I ever would. I trust you both.”

“Exactly. So you two get your Pegasus and wyvern away, and we’ll meet up together at Marth’s tent.

\--

“Is this too much to request of you all?” Marth asked.

“You’re really the only team that can help us,” Caty added. “So… if you can… Please consider.”

“Wh-what!? N-not at all, my lords. It would be an honor, Prince Marth, Prince Xander, Summoner Caty. My team and I are ready for the Tempest.” Elincia’s heart was beating out of her chest, but at the same time she knew she and her teammates’ hard work had paid off; they specifically were just requested to be the main team to combat the upcoming Tempest.

“Are you a fool?” Michalis asked from the back of the room.

Elincia felt her heart sink.

“Do you want to cause trouble?” Xander asked. “You will be helping Elincia and the others through. And that is an order. You’ve done this before many times while they have not.”

“That’s a lot to ask of me,” he answered.

Caty pinched the bridge of her nose. “Please, Michalis. Try not to be an asshole for once in your life.”

“Excuse me?”

“What if Maria was asking you?”

“…But you’re not Maria, are you?”

“What if I got her in here and she asked you?”

“Don’t use her as leverage over me!”

“I think she’ll be pretty pissed when she finds out you’ve been a dick to your new teammates. And seeing her mad really sucks.”

“Why must you do these things…?” Michalis growled. “You’re all fools. Every single one of you.”

“Then so be it. We can replace you on the team and you can never see combat again,” Xander said, completely done with his nonsense. “Did you not hear me when I said this was an order?”

“Don’t push me!”

“No! He’s right!” Elincia shouted, making sure she was heard over all the commotion. “My lord Michalis is right. I don’t deserve his tutoring quite yet. But I will make sure that I do. I’ll earn it eventually. But for now… I have no choice but to ask.” She turned to him and knelt. “I will prove to you that I am a great leader, my lord. But without your help, right now… I will continue to be inefficient. If you help me, I’ll show you my potential. I won’t let you down.”

Michalis was silent for a moment, then scoffed. “Get up off the ground. It’s unbecoming of a princess.”

Elincia stood up, grinning. “So…?”

“If you stop your incessant chattering, then I suppose I have no choice.”

Happily, the Pegasus Knight turned to the three commanders and gave two big enthusiastic thumbs up.

Caty couldn’t help but laugh a little. “I’m assuming there aren’t any further objections, then?”

Corrin shook her head. “Nope. I’m fine with it.”

“I too am fine with it. I wouldn’t mind spending more time with my adorable team leader~,” Camilla added.

“Then… It’s settled. I’ll see you four early tomorrow morning. Make sure to rest up today,” Caty said.

Elincia looked to be about to say something, but only nodded, gave another thumbs up, and hustled off. Her teammates soon followed.

Caty let out a long sigh. “Michalis, Michalis, Michalis…”

“He’s… quite a handful,” Marth commented.

“Yeah. You’re telling me. But there’s no denying he’s our best axe wielder we’ve got.”

“I see.”

Caty stood up. “Welp. I’m gonna get a nap. What about you two?”

“I will be studying the progress of the formation of the Tempest to see what level of a threat we’re dealing with,” Marth answered.

“Right. Good idea. And you?”

“Checking up on the status of our men to make sure potential back ups are healthy enough for combat,” Xander said.

“Got it. I’m just going to pass out now. See you guys later. Love you, Xander.” Caty yawned and exited the tent.

“I love you too, dear.”

“Do you… think this will work out?” Marth asked.

“Michalis comes around in time. He always does; he just chooses to always be difficult when put in new situations.”

“I see. I hope that improves.”

“Thank you for your kind words, but… It probably won’t.”


	3. Prompt Jan 23rd 2018: Chore Day

Caty accidentally fell asleep in the Mess Hall again.

Last time this happened, Xander and his C team had discovered her. She was woken gently by her husband, who kissed her softly and lightly put his hands on both her shoulders as not to startle her. She was a little embarrassed, then, but that was only because it was the first time.

Now it was a pattern.

The time after that, the A team had found her. Black Knight watched silently as Chrom argued with the other two as what to do to wake her; Tharja thought it not worth it, wanting to leave her be. Henry thought it would be amusing if he sent his crow after her, or suggested he and Tharja should hex Caty to make sure she stays awake. Eventually the silent, jet black clad knight poked Caty lightly on the back, waking her. Once again feeling mortified and useless in front of BK, she finished the rest of her cold food and bolted out of the hall, fearing judgement.

This time, the girls found her; of course, ‘the girls’ being Nowi, Fae, and Lil’ Tiki.

“Oh, no… I think she’s asleep again,” Fae said, turning to the other two manaketes.

“Maybe we should let her sleep,” Lil’ Tiki said. “Unless she’s having a bad dream! Then we really should wake her!”

“Hmm hmm…” Nowi stood with her hand to her chin, bopping her head from side to side as she thought. “I think we should,” she concluded.

“Okay!” Fae replied.

“Ah, not so loud,” Lil’ Tiki said. “We should be careful. If we wake her up meanly, she’ll be grumpy all day. And that’s not good.”

“Huh? That’s not true. You’re so hard to wake up I HAVE to yell at you! And usually you do fine after some breakfast,” Nowi added.

“But what’do we do?” Fae asked, interrupting the two.

“Uhm…” Lil’ Tiki pondered the question for a moment.

Nowi cracked her knuckles. “I got this.”

“Ah… Nowi…!” Lil’ Tiki tried to protest, but Nowi was already doing what Nowi does best:

Causing mischief.

Nowi breathed a shot of Lightning Breath+ at Caty. Not enough to hurt her, but definitely enough to jolt her awake.

“AAAAEEEEE!” Caty woke with a jolt and flung herself backwards off her bench seating and onto the floor.

“Good morning, Caty!” Nowi smiled.

“Yay! Caty’s awake!” Fae said.

“Oh no… Are you okay, Cat-Cat?” Lil Tiki asked, leaning over her.

“Ugh… What happened? Who are you people?” Caty rubbed her eyes, still clearly only a quarter awake. “Where’d my glasses go…?” She pawed around for them aimlessly with her right hand.

“I think you broke her!” Fae cried, turning to Nowi.

“Nope. She just needs her glasses,” Nowi picked them up off the ground and put them on the still-dazed Summoner’s head. “She said she can’t see without them.”

Now starting to wake up a little, Caty’s face turned bright red. “Oh, h-hey there, girls.” She picked herself up off the ground and sat back down, though facing the three manaketes instead of the table.

“Hi hi!” Fae grinned.

“Morning, Caty!” Nowi said. “Hope you didn’t mind the wake-up call.”

“No, no. I’m a pretty deep sleeper. I’m not surprised that’s what it took.”

“Uh… Yeah! T-totally!”

Lil’ Tiki, though happy to see Caty, was a clearly worried. “Are you okay?”

“Ah, yeah. I’m fine, Tiki.”

“Okay,” she answered, smiling and believing her whole-heartedly. “So, where’s breakfast?”

Caty stared at her in silence for a moment before clutching her own head. “Oh God!!” Swinging her legs around the bench, she turned to the notepad that was on the table in front of her before she had passed out.

_Cooking – Peri, Inigo, Nino_

_Cleaning – Jakob, Felicia, [???]_

_[??????] [?] [???], [???], [?!?!]_

_[?????????????????????????]_

“It’s all smudged!! I don’t remember what I wrote!!” Caty slammed her head down on the table and groaned in frustration.

“It’s smudged?” Fae asked.

Caty sighed and lifted her head up. “I drool a lot. I got the paper all wet. Still, though…” She wiped an itch on her face with her sleeve, only to see a blotch of black end up on the white fabric.

“I drool, too. It’s super gross,” Lil’ Tiki replied.

“Da-rn it-“ Caty cried, catching herself before swearing in front of the children. “I think it happened when I fell.”

“Woops…” Nowi mumbled.

Sighing again, Caty asked “What time is it, anyway?”

“Early! It’s about this time the Mess Hall normally opens,” Nowi answered. “It’s because I wanted to-“

“Oh God-“ Caty accidentally cut her off, panic setting in about what she said. “And no one’s preparing anything-!” Quickly standing, she tried to made a B-line for the exit only to get her foot hooked on the bench and fall yet again on the ground.

All the girls winced at her fall, quickly going to her side to help her up.

Caty laughed, blushing again. “This is what rushing gets me.” She tried to put weight equally on both legs, but pain shot up her leg from her left ankle as she did. “Ouch-“ She flinched, alleviating the weight she put on her wounded foot by lifting it slightly. “Th-thanks though, girls.”

“Oh, oh!” Lil’ Tiki gasped. “I got it, Cat-Cat!” She approached Caty, kneeling. Gently put her hands on the wound and took a deep breath. A healing aura emitted from her palms that soothed the Summoner’s injury.

“Hey, Breath of Life? That’s so cool! I’m happy you finally got it down.” She stood normally again, the pain definitely having been dulled. After a while she figured she’d stop noticing it all together, but that was a help.

“Uh-huh. Nowi’s been tutoring me, so one day we can be a real team, too.”

Nowi’s eyes widened, blushing a little at Lil’ Tiki’s openness and honesty.

“Oh.” Caty smiled. “Is that so?”

“Weren’t we supposed to say not anything?” Fae asked. “Because then Caty might not to do it because she’ll think we’re just being pree-coh-shush.”

“We… weren’t…” Nowi stammered.

“Oh! Sorry.” Lil’ Tiki said. “I forgot!”

Caty chuckled. “It’s funny you bring that up; I don’t think it’s precocious at all. Maybe one of these days, if you all stay behaved, you may be made into a team.” To be honest, Caty had been wanting to make them a team for quite some time. However, the lack of any adult Tiki being summoned recently, or any dragons at all for that matter, their number was stuck at 3. Once a fourth member became available, and that new member got along with the other three, they were next on the list to be made into an official team. She was considering calling them Team D, for Dragon, or perhaps team G, for girls, if another female manakete was summoned.

Fae’s eyes sparkled. “R-really? That’s so cool! I’m so excited!”

“Hey, I have an idea,” Nowi said. “Give us a copy of that list. We’ll be right back.”

Caty tilted her head, as did Lil’ Tiki.

“Huh? Sure, I guess,” Caty answered, quickly writing another list for them. She ripped the paper out of the pad once she was done and handed it off to Nowi.

After giving it a quick read, the girl nodded. “Okay! Let’s get to work, girls!”

“Huh?” Lil’ Tiki asked, still not quite on board.

“Okay!” Fae answered without question.

The three manaketes then rushed off.

Caty couldn’t help but smile, seeing them all so happy together. They would make a great team. If only there was a fourth member…

“Caty?”

“AH!” Suddenly the masked Marth was in front of her. He had a habit of just appearing like that.

“My apologies. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“That’s okay. I know you never do.”

“I’m surprised to find you here. Xander and I were unable to locate you, so…” His sentence trailed off a bit.

Caty shook her head. “I was trying to figure out chore duty for the week, as I had been putting it off cuz, you know, Tempests and all that fun stuff. But then this morning came and I wanted somewhere quiet to be that wasn’t my room, so…”

“I see. That’s understandable.”

“Any news?”

He nodded. “I’ve gathered Team F for a small briefing before we head into the Tempest again later on today. In short, it seems as though it is already subsiding.”

“Wow! Th-that’s amazing! They’re really incredible, those four.”

Marth nodded again. “It’s good to see that progress was made so quickly on it.”

“Man… It’ll be nice to have some time to relax after all this.”

“Indeed.”

Just then, Xander had entered, breathing an audible sigh of relief as he found his wife. “There you are, dear. I was worried.” He approached her quickly, not seeing Marth at first. “Where did that mark on your cheek come from? Did you fall asleep on your writing again?” He took a handkerchief from his pocket and started cleaning her face up. “Let me clean you up, sweetheart. You look silly.”

Caty giggled a bit as he scrubbed away the mark. “I’m okay, I’m okay~. No need to rub so hard.”

Marth cleared his throat a little and took a step back. “I… will take my leave, now. I will see you both in my tent later.”

“Hm?” Xander, now noticing the small blue swordsman in the room, looked thoroughly embarrassed to be so informal in front of a fellow commander. “Oh, erm. That is not necessary for you to leave yet. Ahem. I assume you can take things from here, Caty. In regards to… you know.”

She nodded and smiled, continuing to clean her face.

Noticing something was amiss, Xander glanced around the room before stating “Why isn’t breakfast being made?”

“…Er…” Caty looked down.

“Caty, I told you to complete the chore list *before* you went to bed last night.”

“But I was tired…”

Xander sighed. “We’re all tired.”

“Sorry…”

“Perhaps… I can help?” Marth asked with a surprisingly meek undertone, like a son interrupting his parents’ fighting. “I can look for volunteers to complete chores for today, until the list is completed.”

“Oh, no no. That’s alright. I appreciate the offer, but, I’m the one that screwed up. I just need to go fetch Nino, Peri, and Inigo really quick so they can start breakfast up.”

Marth nodded. “Alright. Then I will let you get to that. I will see you both later.” He then left the room.

Xander frowned, furrowing his brow. “I’m sorry. I was hard on you, dear.”

“Nah. I just need to take this all a little more seriously, sometimes! And I should have listened to you.”

“That much is true.”

Caty plopped a seat down at the table and started her list over again, ripping out any soggy pages and writing on a blank, dry one. “Have any good ideas on who should help Felicia and Jakob with cleaning duty real quick? I think Laslow, Peri, and Nino will be fine for cooking, though.”

“No, dear; I think they both should be fine on their own. However, speaking of that: Wasn’t Laslow on cooking duty last week?”

“No, actually. That was Inigo.”

“Oh, my apologies.”

Caty shrugged. “Besides, three people sounds better to me. And… someone’s gotta watch Peri.”

“I suppose.”

Turning around a little, the Summoner girl was confused as to why no one had entered the hall yet. “Weird… Usually there are a lot of very hungry soldiers at this point.”

“Do you wish to investigate? On my way here I didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary, but we should probably see where everyone is.”

“Yeah, probably.” Caty stood once more carefully, making sure her ankle didn’t get caught again. Xander raised an eyebrow at the display, but said nothing.

As the two were on their way towards the door, they were interrupted by a loud presence entering.

“Nowi’s here!” the manakete girl cried. Behind her were Peri, Laslow, and Nino.

“Good morning, Lord Xander and Lady Caty,” Laslow said with a smile.

“Morning!” Nino said eagerly.

“Nowi said you needed help cooking today!” Peri leaned forward, a sparkle in her eye and looking as ecstatic as ever. “And if that’s true then I’m your girl! I promise I’ll make lots of tasty food!”

Caty laughed a little. “Good morning to you all, too. I’m happy you were all brought here; I was just about to go fetch you. Good luck today, and as a small reminder, Peri: Nino can’t read all that well, so you’ll have to verbally tell her recipes.”

Nino placed her arms behind her back shyly, looking a little embarrassed. “But I’m getting better, Lady Caty. I promise.”

“I know. And I’m very proud.”

The green haired mage grinned up at the Summoner, her blush of embarrassment turning to an even more apparent blush of pride.

“Oh, okay okay! That’s alright! Most of my recipes are up here, anyway, in my head.” Peri gestured to her temples. “So that’s totally fine.” She glanced down at Nino, then to Laslow. “You both ready? Let’s go get stabby!” She hustled back to the kitchen.

“Ah! W-wait for me!” Nino said, barely able to keep up with her.

“P-Peri! Hold on- Please don’t get too violent in front of Nino!” Laslow cried, hurrying after the two girls.

“Woops. I hadn’t thought of that,” Caty said, looking up at Xander.

“I was actually about to tell you that before they all walked in,” he replied with a small smile. “Laslow will keep her in line.”

“So, so!” Nowi said, smiling. “I got those three, and I let Felicia and Jakob know they’re gonna be cleaning. For stable cleaning, I got Cherche, Subaki, and Elincia-“

“Elincia!?” Caty replied. “She’s fighting in the Tempest today! She’ll be in no condition to be cleaning anything!”

“Ah? She offered!”

“Darn it… Continue, please.”

“Got it! That new guy with the axe and Lilina are gonna do patrols.”

“Hector?” Caty asked.

“Oh, yeah! I wrote Harold, but I figured that was wrong.”

Hector, a new recruit, was apparently the father of Lilina. This was a fact that took everyone besides his daughter and Roy by surprise. Apparently even Eliwood, Roy’s father and Hector’s best friend, didn’t know. A situation like this wasn’t new to the camp, but still was surprising nonetheless. It made Caty wonder how many other children of her different units were out there, somewhere…

“I’m guessing they want to spend some time together?”

“You bet.”

“I’ll allow it.”

“Cool! Okay. Healing duty this week is Sakura, Clarine, and Maria.”

It was a little painful putting all three cleric girls on for the week, but with the Tempest going, it was necessary.

Caty gave a nod of approval.

“Anna and Soren will be going over supplies. If we’re low on stuff, then me, Fae, and Tiki are gonna-“

“What!? Alone!?”

Nowi pouted. “We can do it! I promise! Besides, we’re all dragons. We can carry lots of stuff if we need to!”

That much was true.

“Alright, alright… I trust you all.”

“Yay, okay!” Nowi glanced back to the list. “Aaaand, that’s it!”

“Very well done, Nowi,” Xander said. “Make sure you give the other two girls my praise.”

Blushing a little, Nowi grinned. “I will! We all also told everyone else that something happened at the mess hall so food was gonna be an hour or so late. That’s what Fae and Tiki are doing.”

“Huh. Thanks.” I think I really underestimated her. She’s very resourceful and intelligent. “I appreciate it, and I’m sure Peri, Inigo, and Nino do also.”

“You’re welcome!!”

“For now, Nowi,” Xander said, “you are excused. You’ve earned a rest after running around the camp like you have.”

Nowi shook her head. “Nope! I gotta check in on Fae and Tiki first- make sure they didn’t forget anybody. See you guys later!”

Caty and Xander gave their goodbyes as Nowi rushed off again.

“Looks like someone wants to be a Team leader,” Xander said, turning to Caty.

“Yeah, Lil’ Tiki and Fae accidentally spilled the beans earlier.”

“It’s a shame there’s only three of them.”

“Yeah… One of these days I’ll try to get them a fourth member. Until then there’s not much I can do.” Caty pulled out her Breidiblik. “This dumb thing never likes giving me anything useful. So let’s hope I get a nice stroke of luck, soon.”

“Don’t be hard on yourself, dear. You do what you can.”

She holstered her somewhat-of-a-gun. “I do. But I could do more.”

He shook his head and approached her, giving her a small kiss on her forehead. “Nonsense. I’ve never seen anyone with the amount of dedication and determination that you have, darling.”

“Aw… You’re just saying that.”

“I don’t idly give compliments. You know that.”

“True.” She grabbed his hand as they walked out of the mess hall and through the camp together.

“Say… Caty?” Xander asked.

“Yeah, hunny?”

“You… don’t think Marth will think less of me now, yes?”

“What? Because you were being a little nerd and helping me look presentable?”

Xander’s cheeks flushed. “I would not call caring for you a ‘nerdy’ behavior, as you would call it, but if that is the adjective you want to use then I suppose I can’t stop you.”

“Nah. I don’t think so. We’re allowed to be mushy; we’re married.”

“But I am a crown prince, and on top of that we are both commanders.”

“Are we commanders and royalty before we’re a married couple, though?”

“Sometimes that is necessary.”

Caty couldn’t help but frown. “I get your point, but I think we’re allowed to be human every once in a while. And I don’t think Marth of all people would judge us.”

“That latter point is fair enough; however while I do understand your former point, that is unfortunately the way things are.”

Suddenly, Caty asked “Do you think I’d make a good Queen?”

“Yes, of course I do,” Xander smiled reassuringly. “That was part of the reason I asked for your hand in marriage.”

“And what else made you pick me~?”

Blushing, he answered “M-many things. Your kind personality… your sweetness… your strength… Not to mention you are very… adorable.”

Caty laughed. “Alright, alright. So it wasn’t just so that I’d make a good trophy wife to birth you sons.”

“No! What kind of man do you take me for?”

She laughed again, louder this time. “No, that’s my whole point! I knew that wasn’t the case; I’m just teasing you.”

“Good… Because otherwise you have greatly misjudged me.”

“Don’t worry, I haven’t.” Caty squeezed his hand a little. “When this is all over, I want to be your Queen.”

Something about the words that Caty said made her catch herself for a moment. When this is all over. What… will happen when this is all over? she thought, panic welling up in her a little. Everyone will go back home, but… Will I have to? Can I stay with Xander? What if I can’t? I don’t want to go back to my old life… There’s nothing for me, there…

“…That is my promise to you.”

“Huh?”

While Caty was zoned out, Xander had gone on one knee and apparently began promising her something.

Quickly, Caty said “Lemme hear it again, so I know you mean it.” Aha, I’m so smooth.

He smiled. “I will say it as many times as you need: I will always put you and our family above all else, and lead with dignity and compassion. With you at my side, I know I will always stay true to my morals and never falter. You have already made me a better man, and you will continue to do so. I will always be the best that I can be for our country and, most importantly, for you. I want to make our people proud, and I want to make you proud to call yourself my Queen. That is my promise to you.”

“Aww… You nerd. C’mere.” Caty embraced him, tightly, tighter than she ever had before. He hugged her back just as tightly.

“That was just what I needed to hear… Thank you, Xander.”

“Anything for you, my little Queen.”

Caty giggled. “I like the sound of that.”

After the two lovebirds parted ways, Caty went to the training grounds where she found exactly who she figured she would find: Elincia. The green haired Pegasus Knight looked exhausted, but there she was, still training despite an injury in her arm she received the day before that still had not quite healed.

“Elincia, you can’t keep pushing yourself so hard.”

“Ah!” Elincia, out of panic, turned around quickly and brandished her Amiti. A jolt of pain shot up her arm, causing her to drop her Amiti. “Oh, darn it.” Quickly picking it up with her other hand, she smiled sheepishly at the Summoner.

“Hello, my lord Caty. I’m so sorry- I just…”

“Hey there. You know you really don’t have to be so formal.”

She fervently shook her head. “No, no. Please, my lord, let me. I feel more comfortable that way.”

“Alright, if you insist. Are you feeling alright? I mean, because of the Tempest and all.”

“Yes, yes. I’m feeling just fine. My arm hurts a little, so I’ve been trying to use my other arm for sword-wielding.”

“Alright, please just… Don’t push yourself too hard.”

Elincia shook her head again. “I’m not pushing myself. I’m doing what I can to support my team and everyone else.”

“Yeah, I heard. Nowi stopped by earlier, right?”

She looked at her, visibly worried. “Please, Summoner Caty, I promise I will be able to help. My lords Subaki and Cherche are wonderful people, and they’ll certainly be a lot of help to me. I just wanted to pull my own weight-“

“You already are. Trust me.”

“…How about I’ll tell you how I’m feeling after my battles today, my lord? Would that make you feel better?”

“Yes. It would make me feel a lot better.”

She nodded. “Then… If I’m feeling up to it later, which I most likely will be, then-“

“Only if you don’t take more hits for your teammates.” Caty didn’t mean to pull out the big guns already, but she had no other way to broach the topic.

“Ah…”

“Camilla and Michalis have the Iote’s Shield. Archers don’t hurt them like they hurt you. You’re lucky it only pierced your arm. And even then… that’s being generous.”

Elincia held her arm where she got struck and said nothing.

“I don’t want you to get shot out of the sky. It will hurt. It will hurt a lot. You’ll die.”

The Pegasus Knight’s grip tightened on her weapon. “But if it’s to protect my teammates…”

Caty sighed. “Death here doesn’t work like it normally does anywhere else. Sure, you’ll just wake up the next morning, but it will hurt. It will hurt a lot. I don’t want to see you or anyone go through that, if it can be helped. So… please… be more mindful. I know how you are. You want to protect them. You want to prove yourself. You don’t want to feel useless. But you have proven yourself. You don’t need to prove anything more to anyone else. You’re enough.”

Her words hung in the air for a while before Caty began speaking again.

“So. As your friend and as your commander, please rest your arm before I have to send you back out there again later. Please?”

Elincia nodded, smiling ever so slightly. “Alright, my lord. I see what you’re trying to say. And… I believe you.”

“So what’re you gonna do?” Caty asked.

“Rest my arm until later, and then only help clean the stables if I’m able to later.”

“If you’re able to after…?”

“After being healed.”

Caty grinned. “There you go. Now let’s get out of here.”

“Right. I’ll be right behind you,” Elincia answered, sheathing her sword. The two then walked away from the training grounds together.


	4. Summoning Zelgius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a prompt, but this event happens in the "timeline" roughly here.

After a long day of battling in the Tempest, Xander and I were eager to get some rest. As we walked together, I felt something clunking around in my pocket.

“Oh, man; I almost forgot,” I reached into my pocket and pulled out a few orbs. I had just received 4 more over the course of the day, and that brought my total to 6. “I should go Summon really quick.”

Xander smiled patiently. “You should wait until you have a full 20.”

“Nah,” I grin back. “It’s more exciting this way. Hail Mary pulls are always pretty entertaining.”

“Whatever you say, dear.” He bent down to give me a kiss on my forehead. I smiled.

“I won’t be too long; I promise.”

“Alright. I’ll wait up for you until you get back.”

“You better.”

After exchanging goodbyes and going our separate ways, I made my way to outside the castle where the Summoning Stone was. On my way, the only living thing I passed as a sleeping Feh. It was bitter cold outside, though I could still feel the heat from inside the castle at my back. Quickly I loaded the orbs into my Breidablik, taking it out of the holster on my belt.

Worse comes to worse, we house a Hinata for the night, I thought, pointing the gun-shaped weapon at the stone.

I fired.

_ching ching ching ching_

I held my breath.

_ching!_

“Holy crap!” I shouted aloud. The stone lit up and a light came beaming down from the heavens.

However, nothing appeared. Or, should I say, no one appeared.

“Hey!? What the hell!” I waited for a moment, but still no one showed up. “I want my orbs back!”

I rushed over and inspected the stone. Since I didn’t have any more orbs on me, I couldn’t fire another shot to see if it had malfunctioned. But I swear everything was working normally…

“Aw. Dammit. This sucks ass.” I leaned over the stone and looked all around it. Nothing seemed amiss what-so-ever.

“I’ll have Anna look at the thing in the morning. Maybe I can get a refund.”

Just as I was about to call it a night, I heard a voice from behind me.

“Summoner Caty.”

I nearly leapt out of my own skin.

“Ah!” I turned around and pressed myself against the stone in one quick motion out of sheer panic. “O-oh. It’s just you, BK,” I said, smiling a little and relaxing my tensed-up muscles. I always was a little jumpy, so I felt a little silly for my overreaction.

That was, until I… noticed something. Something was off about his stance. Usually he stood with his hands at his sides, or his arms loosely crossed. But his right hand was rested on his Alondite.

My heart started racing.

“How long have I been with you now, Summoner?” he asked. He spoke with his usual calm tone.

“A…about 4 months.” I didn’t holster my Breidablik yet, despite knowing that it couldn’t protect me. “You’ve been a really valuable ally to me and your team.”

“Yet, you do not know a single thing about me.”

“I dunno. People going around with masks and alternate names and being secretive is kinda normal around here. I never felt like it was pertinent to ask.”

“Do you remember my story of Gawain?”

I nod. “Yeah. He was… your old master, right? But he died?”

“I killed him,” he corrected me.

I felt my blood go cold. “R-right…” As quickly as I could, mostly thanks to the adrenaline pumping in my veins, I took notice of every single detail around me. It was cold. I was cold. I was against the Summoning Stone. I had my Breidablik in my hand, and my Silver Dagger for emergencies in my pocket. He had his Alondite. We were outside. He was about 3 yards away from me. If I bolted, I could move past him. Shooting the Breidablik could stun him for a moment, but only for a moment. He was fast. Lightning fast. He’d catch up to me. Everyone was asleep on the other side of the castle. I was all alone, save for him. Even if I screamed, I doubt anyone could get to me in time. I noticed marks in his armor from battles; the damage was new. There was one gash on his helmet and one on his chest. Various other chips, dents, and cuts were there, but none as prominent as the other two. He must have sustained them when I had to send him and the rest of Team A in as a backup as Team F had taken a serious beating during one of the rounds. An Ike was present that wouldn’t let up. That armor damage could only help me; if I could strike with enough precision with my Silver Dagger, I could potentially pierce through it to the skin. Stabbing him in the face is a little rude, but frankly if he’s trying to kill me then it’s no-holds-barred.

“I meant what I said, then,” Black Knight continued, “I still long for a battle against someone as strong as him.”

Part of me knew what he was going for, but another part of me wanted to believe it wouldn’t end up being about me. If it wasn’t, I wanted to say something brave sounding, like, ‘_Don’t you touch Ike!_’, or, ‘_If you lay a finger on one of my friends, I’ll kill you!_’ But I was just fooling myself. He wasn’t after my friends, was he?

“Ike isn’t strong enough yet. Neither of them here are.”

He must be referring to the axe-wielding Ike, I thought. “S-so…?”

“But you…” He unsheathed his Alondite. “Are you, Summoner?”

“H-hell no!” I said without thinking, but it was too late; the armored unit was already launching himself toward me. I just barely flung myself out of the way. BK collided with the stone, but it barely budged; in fact it looked like it hadn’t been hit with even a stiff breeze.

Xander. I have to get Xander- Before I could even process another thought, BK was turned back towards me and swung his sword. I rolled out of the way and stood back up. Out of my holster I pulled out my Silver Dagger I kept on me for emergencies.

“Y-you know,” I stammer, for some reason in my sheer and utter panic thinking now would be an appropriate time for jokes, “the last guy that wanted to try to kick my ass became my husband. S-so, just in case that’s what’s up-“ I gestured to the ring on my hand. “-I’m uh… not single.”

Ignoring me, he used the split second I stood still to crack dumb jokes to stab his Alondite perfectly between my bent arm and my side, and swung vertically to throw me on the ground. On impact I dropped my dagger, and it slid across the ground out of my reach.

Isn’t the Contract supposed to stop this from happening!? I don’t want to die…!

He held the Alondite to my neck. I looked at the blade, eyes wide, then looked back up at him. Without hesitation, I pointed the Breidablik at his face and fired. When the ‘gun’ isn’t loaded with orbs, it just shoots a ball of light that does nothing. However, at times like these, the split-second recoil is enough to get away. Or, in this case, get back a weapon. Quickly I scrambled over to the dagger and stood back up on my feet. But the second I did, he was right on top of me again; he swung his sword down on me, and I just barely stopped the blade with the dagger, using all my upper body strength and both arms to keep the blade from moving down any further. The pressure of the weight brought me down to my knees, but still I had to keep it in place. In a normal situation against someone not covered from head to toe in armor, I could possibly have swept his legs or kicked him away, but since I wasn’t even standing on my feet anymore, I was stuck. Not only that, but with each passing second I felt my arms getting weaker and weaker.

I have to stand back up again. I had a plan, but I needed to be entirely on my feet to do it. I needed as much height as possible. I psyched myself up the best way I knew how. Protecting myself is one thing, but what if this was for someone else?

_What if you were protecting Xander? I felt my legs straightening out. No one hurts my man on my watch!_

Just a little more; just a little more…

A terrible thought came to me.

_What if he was trying to hurt Fae?_

I cried out and pushed upwards with all my strength. I was then standing entirely upright.

_This is my chance…!_ “C-C…C’mon! I know you can take me! This shouldn’t have taken you so long as it has! J-just chop me in half already!”

And just like that, he did exactly as I predicted. He lifted his sword up and swung horizontally. I ducked and popped right back up again, jamming my dagger into the crack in his helmet. I stabbed it in as far as it would go and pulled back.

Instead of what I thought was going to happen: that is, blood everywhere; I ended up taking his entire helmet with me when I pulled the dagger back, the sudden weight of which sent me flying backwards on my ass.

When I looked up again, for the first time I saw BK’s real face. He wasn’t a bad looking man; he had short, dark blue hair and a serious looking face. He only appeared to be in his 20’s; so not much older than I was, which surprised me.

And after I realized how young he was, I realized another thing. He was smiling. It was only slight, and I didn’t even notice it at first, but there was no denying that he was smiling.

“I should have known that was a part of your plan. You always think ahead, Summoner.”

I was absolutely speechless.

“I've lived a long life, and have experienced much... But I've never met someone quite as unpredictable as you.” He offered me a hand.

“Wh… What was that all about!? I thought you were gonna kill me!!” ’A long life’? How old is this guy, then? Is he like Nowi or Fae…? I’m not sure if I should ask…

He shook his head. “I had this… sudden urge to come see you. To confide in you a truth I’ve held inside for so long. I wanted to see… if you were strong enough.”

“So did I pass your little test? You scared the crap out of me!”

“My apologies, Caty.”

I sighed and took his hand.

“I am Zelgius. As a general, I fought for two different realms. Now, I’ll serve you, as myself. We shall see for how long.”

I crossed my arms. “At least till the war’s over… A-anyway… It’s nice to meet you, Zelgius. You… weren’t seriously going to kill me, right?”

“No. You have much to learn; despite what little training you’ve had, you’re an extremely competent warrior. I would be more than happy to see you grow stronger. I only wanted to see if you were worthy of this truth.”

“So… you’re just waiting to fatten me up for Christmas, then?”

“…Pardon?”

“Ah, nevermind.” I glanced down and noticed that his helmet and my dagger were still on the ground. “Oh, woops.” I picked up the combined item and tried to get the dagger lose. “I didn’t get your face, right? Again; I seriously thought I was gonna die.”

He shook his head. “You were very close, however.”

“Cool. I mean, well- For if I ever see real combat. This is only my second real battle.” As I talked, I kept trying to separate the two objects, but I seriously stabbed that dagger in deep. “Uh, dammit, can you help?” I handed the thing off to him. Almost instantly he pulled out my Silver Dagger, which I pocketed once he handed it off to me.

“If anyone asks I did most of the work there.”

He nodded.

“Er… and speaking of people asking… Wh-why don’t we leave out the bit where I seriously thought my life was on the line? I don’t think certain people will be too happy about that.”

“…I agree. We, perhaps… should keep this to ourselves.”

“Everything?”

“No. I want to live now as… myself.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that. And I know everyone here’ll support you, especially your teammates.” Well, maybe not everyone, particularly the Ikes. But that’s another story. “I mean…” I continued, “to tell you the truth, Caty’s a nickname, anyway. My real name’s Caitlin. I just prefer Caty as a name.”

“I see.”

“Weird how suddenly this all-…” I paused as I realized something.

“Yes?”

Gazing at the Summoning Stone, I wondered aloud “Is that why…?” I looked back to BK- er, Zelgius. “You said you just suddenly wanted to come here?” I asked.

“Yes,” he replied. “I assumed that you would be here, and I knew I needed to talk to you.”

“…I see.”

“Is that perplexing?”

“No. I think I get it.” That’s so odd… I guess we don’t know everything about the Summoning Stone yet. “Let’s head back. It’s super late.”

Zelgius nodded. “May I ask you a question, Caty?”

“’Course.”

“Where did you obtain that Silver Dagger?”

“Oh, Felicia gave it to me about a year ago, soon after I got here. Just in case of emergencies.”

“And you had only used it once before?”

“Yeah, against Xander, before he was recruited into the army. That’s a fun story. You wanna hear it?”

He nodded. “Of course.”

“Okay, well… It’s a pretty long one, so let’s walk slow.”


	5. Prompt Jan 30th 2018: Open Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point in the FEH storyline, Xander was showing up again with Veronica. I had to make due with what I had to.

Caty's laughter filled the mess hall as she talked with the fellow commanders, well... Yes. All the commanders, aside from Marth who usually sat alone. Certainly someone wasn't missing. Not at all.

"I'm happy to see you doing so well," Sharena said, taking a sip of coffee, "but..."

The five friends all sat together, every morning. It’s not like there were usually six.

"But what?" Caty tilted her head and smiled.

Fjorm shifted nervously. "Sharena..." she mumbled.

"No, seriously. Caty I just wanna know-"

Caty gave a ridiculous stretch and yawned. "Ah, would you just look at the time,” she glanced down to her wrist which was covered by her sleeve, “paper work's calling."

"What?" Alfonse raised his eyebrow.

"No no, I can handle any of that," Anna quickly added. "I... always do. You know?"

"Nah nah. You take a break this week!" The Summoner grinned. "I got this. You guys enjoy breakfast~!"

"Caty-" Alfonse started, but the green haired girl was already gone. "Dammit all.”

"I just want her to talk to us about it..." Sharena frowned. "I want to help... She acts so strong, like nothing's wrong..."

"Perhaps that's what keeps her going," Fjorm added. "Maybe... that's all she has to cling onto."

Marth, not sitting with the group but within earshot, quietly stood up and started after Caty.

Alfonse sighed. "Perhaps you're right..."

“She’s… got a right to be upset. Maybe we shouldn’t try asking,” Anna said.

Sharena, defeated, nodded her head softly. “She’ll… talk about it when she’s ready.”

Outside, Caty was walking with a spring in her step, humming a tune from her world that no one would recognize.

“Caty.”

Not noticing the boy yet, Caty continued on her way. “…_think I thought I saw you t_\- ♪“

“Pardon, Caty?”

“Ah!” Now suddenly realizing Marth was right next to her, she smiled nervously. “You didn’t just hear me singing. Nah. Nuh uh.”

Marth nodded. “Something from your world?”

“Ah… Yeah. I don’t miss my world, but I do miss limitless access to music I like.”

“How are you feeling today?”

“Peachy keen,” Caty replied with no hint of irony.

“Erm… Good to hear.” Marth couldn’t help but show his awkwardness to her reply. “Ahem, but, that being said, I was wondering if you and I could have a conference later-?”

“Ahaha, sorry but I’m a little busy today~. Maybe tomorrow!” Caty gave a wave and headed off rather urgently.

“Wh… What?” She’s never turned me down like that before. Ever. I could have had dire news… This is terrible… She can’t function like this.

The rest of the day went as normal, Caty trying her hardest to always be around someone, for better or for worse (she made a note to never be nice to Michalis ever again, for one), but when night came she was all alone. She fell asleep all alone. And when a knock came at her door late into the night, she woke up alone in her cold bed.

Hearing the knock startled her awake from a stressful dream. At first she didn’t recognize what sound she heard, but as she put her glasses on and stumbled to the door, she heard another sound accompanying the knocking: crying.

A bit more alert now, she opened the door to find Fae; she was sobbing uncontrollably.

“C-Caty…!”

“Oh no- Fae!”

Caty knelt and grabbed the dragon girl tightly in her arms. “Oh no… Did you have a bad dream…?”

“Y-yeah…” She shook and sobbed in the girl’s arms.

“You poor thing…” Caty ran a hand up and down her back to try to comfort her. “There there… Little Fae… Sweet little Fae… It’ll be alright.”

She sniffed. “N-no… I’m scared…”

“Why’re you scared?”

“That I’m g-gonna get taken away like Xander!”

Caty felt her heart simultaneously skip a beat and break into pieces. “Oh… Fae…”

The manakete couldn’t hold in her sobs. “I-I miss him… h-he was a grumpy pants s-sometimes, b-but he was really nice too… h-he even congratulationed us… w-when me and N-Nowi and Tiki and Myrrh w-were made a team…”

“I-I miss him too. I miss him so bad,” Caty felt tears welling up in her eyes, but she did her best to stave them off; to be strong for Fae.

“Wh-why’d he get taken…?”

Caty sighed. How am I supposed to explain this…? To a child nonetheless? Everyone else knows he… She sat down and pulled the girl onto her lap, cradling her like a small child.

“Before I tell you… Myrrh, Nowi, and Tiki would never let that happen. You're roommates with Myrrh, and she’d never let anything happen to you. Nowi and Tiki are right next door, too. Across the hall are Tharja and Henry, next to them Chrom and Zelgius. Not to mention Inigo, Reinhardt, and Lyn. They’ll all protect you and each other no matter what.”

“O-okay… I trust you…”

“But… lemme tell you about Xander…” Caty took a deep breath. “Fae, remember what I told you about… Promises?”

“Y-yeah,” Fae wiped her nose a little with her sleeve. “They’re really important.”

“Yeah… I broke a promise.”

“What!?” Fae looked up at her with sad eyes. “How? You w-wouldn’t ever break a promise.”

“It… wasn’t intentional… I just… couldn’t hold up my end of the deal…”

\--  
  
“That mad King will kill her, Caty.”

Xander and Caty, for the first time since their marriage, were having a fight. **The** fight. A fight Caty feared wouldn’t ever come.

“I know- but there’s not much we can do-“

“You promised me we would help her- and so far nothing has been done.”

That first part was true; the stipulation for Xander leaving Veronica’s side was simple; Caty help find a way to bring her to her senses. To end the war without killing her. Now that Surtr was getting involved, Xander knew that it was only a matter of time before the small mage would be taken advantage of. He wouldn’t let her see an untimely end, even if now they were enemies.

“Xander… I’m sorry about Veronica. I know that you care about her but right now we need to focus on keeping our units safe!”

“And what of her? What about her safety? Does it not matter? Conversely, you all are very concerned with Zacharias, are you not?”

“Don’t bring him into this; I never met the guy! Alfonse, Sharena, and Anna are the ones that care! And he’s trying to break that curse or spell or whatever too! He hasn’t come up with anything either, regardless, so what am I supposed to do!?”

“I do not mean to be this way,” Xander’s face softened, but only a little. “But Veronica… She never asked for any of this either. There must be a way to save her.”

Caty growled. “Well, if you know so much then why don’t you just go back!?” She shouted, though quickly covered her mouth afterwards.

Momentarily shocked by her outburst, Xander’s face became a scowl; the same scowl he wore constantly before Caty inched her way into his heart. “I see.”

She moved her hands, clasping them together at her chest. “Wait… No. I’m sorry. I didn’t-“

Xander shook his head and headed for the door. She watched him, trying to find the words to say to make up for her explosion. He opened the door and walked out into the hall. Caty hustled to the doorway and shouted loud enough for what felt like the whole camp to hear.

“Is this about that promise!?”

He turned, “Perhaps. I don’t regret joining you, or meeting you, or… growing close with you… But I would not have done any of those things if you had not said what you did.”

“Are you calling me a liar!?”

Xander sighed, shook his head again, and walked away.

\--

“Thanks to all the noise I made afterword, I think everyone knew what happened,” Caty looked down at Fae again. “Well… most people.”

Fae’s sobbing had stopped, but she was still very clearly upset. “I didn’t think you and Xander ever got into fights.”

“I mean… before we got together we had a fight or two, but after we got married… no… But it was all my fault. I shouldn’t have gotten so mad-“

“No… Uhm… I think I get it. Yeah, I get it!” Fae, with all her naivety, still tried to help her friend. “So, you’re both mad at this thing, and you both can’t do anything about the thing, so you fought. Right?”

Caty gave a nod.

“But… he won’t be gone forever, right? You didn’t… ‘break up’?”

The Summoner glanced down to her left hand; she fell asleep with her ring on. “No; I didn’t throw my ring at him or anything. I wanted to, but I’m glad I didn’t.”

“Then he’s for sure for sure gonna come back. Because he loves you. But he also loves Veronica.”

“What!?” Caty’s eyes widened. “First of all that’s just a jail sentence just waiting to happen-”

“No, no! Not like, kissy love. Huggy love!” The small girl hugged Caty.

“Ooh… Like, romantic love versus platonic love.”

“Yeah. Like how you love Xander, and how you love me!”

“Haha… yes, Fae. I do love you, but obviously not in that way.”

“Yup yup! So since you both love each other, it’ll be okay.”

Caty laughed a little. “Funny; you came here to be cheered up by me, but you ended up cheering me up!”

“I dunno… I was sad, but… I knew you were sad, too! You didn’t even wanna spend time with me today!” Fae crossed her arms and pouted. “And then I was stressed… and then I had bad dreams…”

“Oh no… I’m so sorry, sweetheart. That’s because of this all. I didn’t want to break down in front of you… but… I guess that only made things worse.”

Fae shook her head. “Tell me! I wanna be growed up for you- so you can tell me all your big problems. I’ll help!” She looked up at Caty, her green eyes full of determination.

“Aw… Who could say no to that face?” Caty pinched her cheek a little.

Fae laughed a sweet little laugh.

“We’ll start off small, though, okay? There are a lot of things you’re still too small for yet.”

“Fiiine… but stuff with Xander… tell me. You can’t keep it all in, or you’ll… explode!! Or something bad!!”

“Well, I can assure you I won’t explode, but I’ll take you up on your offer. Anyway, it’s late, lil nugget. Time to get to bed~.” Caty stood up and placed the girl on the ground.

Fae laughed a little. “Why do you call me that?”

Because chicken nuggets- “Because it’s a cute little name for a cute little nugget.” I tousled her hair.

“Haha. Alright!”

“Goodnight, Fae. Sleep tight.”

“Goodnight, Caty~!”


	6. Prompt Feb 2nd 2018: Anniversary

Like most mornings nowadays, I woke to the sound of fervent knocking on my door. Still half awake, I smiled.

“Ah… must be Fae.” I rolled out of bed, got dressed, and answered the door.

And sure enough, there she was. But not alone; with her were Alfonse, Sharena, Anna, and Fjorm.

“Happy Summoning Day!” they all shouted.

“Eh? S-Summoning what?” I ask.

“I told you that name didn’t work!” Sharena said, turning to Alfonse.

“But ‘Birthday’ didn’t make much sense either,” he replied.

“Oh…” I said, smiling. “Thanks, you guys.”

Anna grinned. “Yup, it’s been a whole year since you got summoned here, so you’re lucky enough to have the first Summoning Day celebration!”

“You’ve done so many wonderful things… We just wanted to celebrate and thank you for all you’ve done,” Fjorm added, smiling.

“Aw, man you guys don’t have to do this.”

“No no!” Sharena grinned. “We really do. Without you… well, things would be really bad.”

“Exactly. You’ve been absolutely invaluable. Thank you for everything, Summoner Caty,” Alfonse said.

I felt my cheeks flush. I’m still not really used to praise. “Thanks~.”

Fae wrapped her arms around me. “You’re the bestest Summoner ever!”

I patted her head. “Well… I’m basically the only Summoner ever,” _Besides Veronica I guess…_ “but… Thank you, sweetheart.”

The six of us made our way to breakfast after that. We all sat together (Fae running off to join the rest of her team), and this morning, to my surprise, Marth joined us at the tail end of our meal.

“Oh hey there, Mr. Loner,” I say, grinning. “What makes you join in on the fun today?”

He smiled briefly, though shook his head. “I’m only stopping by. I heard today was… some kind of celebration?”

“Yeah, my Summoning Day. It’s like a birthday but it’s the day you were summoned.”

“Ah, I see. Well… Happy Summoning Day, Summoner.”

Sharena and I laughed.

“It sounds funny when you say it like that,” she commented.

“Yeah, that’s what I was thinking.”

Marth blushed a little, though once again a small smile showed on his face. I don’t think it was intentional, though. After a few more quick words, the boy took his leave.

“So, how are you going to spend your day today, Caty?” Fjorm asked.

“Eh. Doing what I always do. Checking up on everyone. Accidentally napping in weird places. The works. What about you two?”

“You two…?” She asked, unsure of what I meant.

Oh, Fjorm. You’ll figure it out eventually.

Anna laughed.

Alfonse cleared his throat. “You scheduled Fjorm and I for training new recruits starting today, correct?”

“Yup, you got it.” That wasn’t quite what I meant, though.

“Oh! Yes.” Fjorm smiled. “I’m very grateful that you have me in such an important position.”

“Ah, don’t mention it, besides…” Before I could finish my thought in a way that didn’t make my intentions obvious, Sharena spoke up.

“You and Alfonse make a great team, you know?” She said, shooting me a wink.

I winked back. “Uh-huh. An amazing team.”

Fjorm smiled modestly, a hint of a blush in her cheeks. Alfonse’s face was bright red.

“I need more water-“ Alfonse mumbled, quickly hiding his face and getting up.

“Oh,” Fjorm looked up at him, concerned. “I’ll meet you at the Training Grounds, then.”

“Yeah see you then!” The prince hurriedly replied.

“Ah. Men.” Anna smiled her coy smile.

Fjorm didn’t quite get the joke, but Sharena and I laughed loudly. But then I got lonely.

“Oh no…” The redhead quickly realized what she said. “I’m sorry, Caty.”

“Oh, uh. What? I wasn’t sad,” I said, convincing no one.

Sharena looked like she wanted to say something, but was desperately biting her tongue.

“…You can ask.” I sigh.

“Are you *sure* you’re okay?” she asked.

“No. I’m really not. But I’ll live.” It felt weird finally admitting that.

“Okay…” Sharena replied. She looked weirdly relieved for me to finally say I was upset; Anna and Fjorm did, too.

“Don’t push yourself too hard, okay?” Anna added. “We care about you.”

“I know, I know…” I sighed again, deeply. “It’s… not like I’ll never see him again. I just hope that… wherever he is, he’s safe. That’s all I care about…”

Sharena nodded. “Me too…”

“…I think he’ll return home,” Fjorm said softly.

“Huh?” I looked over at her with an eyebrow raised. “What makes you think that?”

Fjorm shook her head and smiled. “I just… have a feeling it’ll all work out.” She stood up gracefully. “I do need to get going, however. I don’t want to keep Alfonse waiting.”

“Right. See you around!”

For the rest of the day I decided to spend my time with Team G, only because nothing obliterates sadness better than hanging out with tiny dragon girls all day. Sharena, Alfonse, Anna, and Fjorm all managed to get somewhat of a party together for me. As much as I did appreciate it, I…

I still missed Xander.


	7. Prompt Feb 13th: Tempest Prep

“So… You understand what I’m asking of you all, right?”

Caty looked on at Team A and a newcomer, another Hector in rather nice looking clothes. She took to calling him “La Hector” for reasons she found hard to explain.

“Yup yup!” Henry grinned. “You’re kicking Chrom off the team!”

“No! Dammit, Henry-“

Chrom shook his head, smiling. “You said that you needed to swap me out with Hector here, right?”

“Yeah, La Hector, not the other one.”

“And… why was that again?” Tharja asked.

“Look, it’s really hard to explain- points or something- just trust me on this!”

Zelgius stood silently; Caty couldn’t quite read his expression. She couldn’t tell if he was trusting her word or was quietly judging her.

“And you’ll have me as an extra pair of hands, right?” Chrom added.

“Exactly! We need your morale and spirit right now; this Tempest is… gonna be a long one.”

“Good thing you always have us to fall back on…” Tharja mumbled sarcastically, glaring a little.

Caty grimaced. She did feel bad for sending Team A into the Tempest often, but they were by far one of her best teams, being both offensively and defensively balanced despite not having a Blue member.

Henry laughed again. “Aw, c’mon! It’s not so bad! I’m almost done collecting all the blood I need for my next hex! It’ll be really fun!”

Tharja didn’t say anything; she just shook her head.

“Whatever,” she finally added. “I guess this is fine.”

“Again; it’s only temporary.”

“So, uh…” La Hector finally chimed in, “this set up is temporary. I get that. But after this, where are you gonna put me?”

“I’m thinking of making an A2 Team… Maybe you ‘n Eliwood… But then I’d need another Red unit… Maybe another Green. But then again Armor March…” Caty realized she was rambling about things her units wouldn’t understand, so she stopped herself as she shook her head. “Eh. Whatever. Point is, is that this arrangement is only for the time being.”

“Alright. Works for me,” the well-dressed axe user nodded. “Just point me in the direction of the bad guys and I’ll take care of ‘em for ya!”

“That’s the spirit!” Caty looked to the other members of Team A. “You guys alright with this?”

“I trust your judgment,” Zelgius said, finally breaking his silence. “If this is what you wish, then we will follow.”

“Me too! Caty’s pretty smart; she’ll make sure not to let us die too much!” Henry cackled.

Caty pouted. “You make it sound like I want you guys to die!”

“It’s a joke; it’s a joke~! Hahaha!”

“It’ll be okay, Caty,” Chrom added. “I don’t like not being out there with my team, but… If this is for the best, then… I’ll do it! I’ll make sure to work really hard.”

Caty smiled. “Thanks, Chrom. I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

Tharja crossed her arms and frowned. “Fine. If they agree, I do, too.”

“You know, you *are* the Team Leader,” Caty said. “If you don’t wanna go for this, that’s fine. You get the final say.”

The festive dark mage shrugged. “If everyone else is for it, I don’t see a reason to complain. Besides I’m basically a leader in-name only…” she trailed off.

“Hey, now that’s not true,” Caty said. “You’re really clever and aren’t afraid to boss other people around. You make a great leader.” *Besides, back then I didn’t trust BK as far as I could throw him, and… now it’s a little late for change.*

“Right. So…” Tharja looked to both sides, glancing at her teammates and the temp member Hector. “Got it. We’re good.”

“Awesome!” Caty grinned. “Thank you all so much! Now I just need you guys all to prepare, so… I’ll be meeting with you all in an hour.”

Just as the Team plus one was leaving, Marth entered the tent. However, he barely got a word out before Fae rushed passed him. As the tent opened she saw the rest of Team G waiting eagerly outside.

“Hi hi Caty!” Fae said.

Marth looked a little surprised, but smiled regardless.

“I know what you’re gonna ask,” Caty tousled her hair. “But unfortunately, the answer is no.”

“What!? You’re not gonna let us fight in the Tempest?”

“No.”

“But but…!” Fae looked up with big eyes. “We’ve never gotten to, yet… And I promise we’re ready.”

“If I may add something-“ Marth began, though was cut off by the rest of the team entering the tent.

“Ah, Nowi, wait-!” Lil’ Tiki said. Myrrh also looked like she wanted to stop Nowi, but didn’t know what to say.”

“Hello, Caty!” Nowi said, hands on her hips and a proud look on her face. “We’ve tried everything; having Fae ask. …And then having Fae ask again!”

“You guys were trying to guilt me into letting you fight in the Tempest!?”

Ignoring her, Nowi continued. “So, now we have no option left other than to just ask! Nay, force you! We will fight in the Tempest!”

“Is she… always like this?” Myrrh asked Lil’ Tiki, turning to her.

“Zzz… zzz…”

“Oh… Sorry…” Myrrh patted the manakete’s head as she slept. “She has been waking us up rather early… I’ll wake you when they’re done.”

Caty sighed. “Seriously, guys…?” She looked up to Marth. “Team A can handle this. Besides they already have backup.”

Marth shook his head. “No they do not, actually. This is what I was going to discuss with you, coincidentally. Last time Alfonse, Sharena, Anna, and Fjorm fought, with Team A at their side. Now Team A is all alone.”

“But Team C is-“ As Caty said that aloud, she stopped herself. “…Right. They… don’t have their leader.”

“Exactly. So…”

Fae pouted. “Don’t make Caty said! No talking about that!”

“Oh, my apologies- I was just…” Marth trailed off, genuinely not meaning to hurt her.

“No no. It’s fine. He’s right. I just forgot for a minute. And you four need experience in case we do need you, so…”

“Is that a ‘Yes’?” Nowi asked, still trying to look serious.

“That’s a yes, b-“

Fae and Nowi cheered loudly, excitedly hugging each other.

“Huh!?” Lil’ Tiki woke with a jolt; the noise also startled Myrrh.

“We’re gonna go into the Tempest!” Nowi said happily, turning to the other two.

“But!” Caty continued, speaking loudly to get their attention. “It’s not a game, you guys. You really need to be careful.”

“We know,” Nowi answered, turning to Caty. She had a look on her face she only had when she was taking everything absolutely seriously. “I’m gonna make sure that we’ll come home safe. All of us. Everyday. Until this thing is over and done with.”

“I’ll keep an eye on them, too,” Myrrh added softly.

“W-what does that mean!?” Nowi said, turning to the girl, a little embarrassed. Myrrh smiled but didn’t reply.

Lil’ Tiki stretched and yawned. “¬¬Shouldn’t we get ready? I don’t think we even had breakfast yet.”

“No; we haven’t,” Myrrh added.

Fae gasped. “Then we gotta! Let’s go!!” She hustled out of the room. She was quickly followed by Lil’ Tiki and Myrrh.

“Ah, wait for me!” Nowi cried. Quickly, she turned back to Caty and Marth again. “Thanks, you guys. I promise we’ll do really well.” She then ran after the rest of her team.

Marth gave a sigh of relief once they left. “They’re… a handful sometimes.”

“Yeah, but… They’re fun.” Caty grinned.

Looking like something was eating at him, Marth turned to Caty and said “I really did not mean to-“

“No, it’s fine. It’s just… more motivation.”

“Motivation?”

“I’m… gonna find a way to bring them both home.” Caty headed towards the exit of the tent.

“Both?”

“Xander and Veronica.”

Marth stepped forward. “I understand why you feel this way, but Veronica is our enemy!”

Caty shook her head. “Maybe at one point, but not anymore. I don’t think she wants to keep this up. She barely has any autonomy anymore after Surtr took everything over. She’s only there to give him more warriors for his army. And she’s not stupid; I know she knows it. But she can’t stop this anymore. Not on her own.”

Marth was silent for a moment. “You’re may be right. But she’s still undeniably our enemy as everything stands right now.”

“I don’t…” Caty pinched the bridge of her nose, adjusting her glasses afterword. “Look… I know everyone else hates her, but… I trust Xander. He sees good in her, and so…”

“…Alright. If you insist.”

“Besides… It’s not like Veronica would be the first bad guy that we’ve housed here. I mean… Xander *himself* was once our enemy! And now he’s my husband!”

Once again Marth was silent, allowing himself a moment to think.

“I think… everyone has some good in them,” Caty said. “There’s way that we can end this all without violence.”

“Certainly not in regards to the Tempests, though, correct?”

“Maybe even the Tempests, if somehow we can talk down Loki.”

“You are very… optimistic about this.”

“I am. That’s all I have.”

Marth had no reply to that.

“So… what’d you wanna talk about again?”

“All I wanted to ask was about the team going into the Tempest with Team A, but since that was cleared up, then…”

“Alright. Since that’s all done, I’m gonna go back to figuring out how to summon villains.”

“Summon villains!?”

“Yeah; if we can recruit them through battling, what’s stopping me from recruiting them through the Breidablik?”

“That…” He shook his head. “But using that method wouldn’t give you the Veronica from *our* world.”

“What if it could? And even if it didn’t, what of us getting her from another world? We can show our Veronica there’s another way. That we’d treat her well here. We’d take care of her.”

Marth sighed. “This is what you’ve been working on?”

“Yes. I’m going to get Xander back. No matter what. I promised him.”

“…Alright. Just… be careful. And if I or any of the other commanders can help, then… let us know. Don’t go down this path alone.”

“Hey hey. You make it sound like I’m descending into madness or something. I’m still me! I’m still a nerd with green hair and glasses,” she smiled, adjusting her bright red spectacles a little. “I haven’t changed. I’m just trying to find a way to fix what’s gone wrong.”

“…I know that feeling. And I wish you all the luck in the world.” Marth smiled a little.

“Thanks, man. I knew you’d get it.”


	8. Prompt Feb 16th 2018: Fallen Heroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is incredibly short (and rushed) because it was intended to be posted on Reddit like.. two weeks after the fact, just to say it was done, but it never got put up. Anyway, here it is.

It was a normal Tempest Trial Day before I summoned a God of Death.

Or something. I’m a little iffy on the details.

Where it all started was this morning, when I decided I was gonna go summon. I happened to be chilling in Marth’s tent waiting for his word on leaving for the day. Remembering I had some orbs in my pocket, I turned to the blue haired swordsman.

“Hey, can I ask you a favor?”

“Hm?” He turned to me, away from his table full of maps and lists of potential strategies. “Of course.”

“Is there any time to stop at the Summoning Stone? I got a couple orbs weighing me down, here.”

“You… need me to come with you?” he asked.

“Yeah, uh…” I poked my fingers together and quickly mumbled the rest “after a certain incident that no one was really supposed to know about but I accidentally told Xander and after that he suggested strongly I never summon alone again and since he’s gone and Fae is busy so can you come with me in case I get attacked or something?”

Marth shook his head, having a hard time understanding me. Which was what I wanted, anyway.

“You got attacked during summoning!?”

Shit. He heard the thing I wanted him to hear the least.

“S-sort of!? But he didn’t wanna kill me! Not literally!”

“Who did it?” Marth asked, very gravely. Somehow more than usual.

“I-is that important right now?” *Please don’t make me throw the artist formerly known as BK under the bus,* I thought. “Just- I wanna keep my word to Xander. That’s all.”

The boy gave a deep sigh. I think it’s finally getting through to him that he’ll never understand my recklessness.

“Alright, Caty. It would be an honor to defend you.”

I put my hands out, smiling sheepishly. “C-C’mon; I’m not *promising* you a fight. Just saying it’s happened once before.”

“Right.” He nodded. “Lead the way. After that, we’ll gather up Teams A and G.”

“Got it,” I agreed, and then we both left.

~~~

I aimed Breidablik at the summoning stone, closing one eye and deeply focusing, as if I were in target practice. This didn’t escape Marth’s notice, but he didn’t make fun of me or anything, probably because he’s a good kid. …Is he older than me? Oh well.

Shooting at the stone, it let out a puff of air (somehow) and a bright blue light beamed down from above.

*ching* *ching* *ching* *ching* *ching!*

“Holy-!” On any other day, those noises would mean a good thing. But as I mentioned before, today was not one of those days.

The light faded and standing in front of the stone was a man that looked like Robin, the male tactician. But something was wrong. His eyes were blood red, and he had a wicked grin on his face. Dark aura quickly surrounded him. The ‘Robin’ spoke in an echoed voice drenched in superiority.

“**I am the wings of despair. I am the breath of ruin. I am the fell dragon, Grima. Pay me the respect I am due, and I promise you a painless death.**”

Before I could even process what was happening, I heard Marth scream.

“Grima!!” Suddenly he was in the air, slicing his sword down at the… wait did he just say dragon?

“**You-! Come to fight me again, worm!?**” he jumped back from the attack, then put his hand out. From the ground sprung the head and neck of a dragon; it had dark purple scales and six red eyes, three on each side, along with long, pointed horns and a mess of sharp teeth. It lunged forward, aiming at Marth. He rolled to the side to dodge, swinging at Robin once more.

I fired a shot of the Breidablik between them, which caused both boys to jump back.

“What are you doing!?” Marth cried as he turned to me, his voice sounding panicked and weirdly higher pitched than normal.

“**Why thank you for your interfera**-** AGH**!” As the Evil Robin gloated, I fired another shot in his face. “**Y-you fool**-!”

“No, seriously! What is happening!?” I shouted above all the commotion.

“Grima destroyed my world!” Marth said, readying another strike.

“**That I did, and I will gladly destroy you again, as well**,” Evil Robin said with a smirk.

Marth was seemingly taken aback by what he said, standing silently, as if contemplating something.

I took this opportunity to run between them with my hands out. “Alright alright, no one’s killing anyone!”

“Caty!” Marth didn’t relax his stance; not that I expected him to.

“**Step aside, runt, or I**-”

I turned to Evil Robin and, despite him being exceptionally threatening at the moment, I stood my ground and asked firmly “No, seriously, what the hell is going on here? You know this guy, Marth?”

“Know this-!? Of course I know him!” Marth replied, exasperated.

“Is he your Evil Robin?”

“No, he isn’t but- Is that important right now?” Marth questioned, his voice still weirdly higher-pitched than normal.

“A little. But, I get the beef between you guys. I just- I’ll be right back okay? He’s harmless, I promise. And it’s better for him to be here than anywhere else!” I say, running back toward the castle.

“**Harmless!?**” Evil-Robin said.

“What do you even think you’re doing?” Marth asked, clearly sounding like he expected some back-up. “Where are you going?”

“I just summoned a villain, so I just-“

“You’re still on about that!?”

“Yes I’m still on about that! So just wait here.”

“**And I’m just going to let you walk away without explaining how or why you brought me to this place**?” Evil-Robin asked.

“Well, if you wanna hurt me, go ahead. You can’t.”

He smirked, lifting his hand as if he was going to shoot some kind of energy or something at me. But quickly after he found himself unable to. Frustrated, he kept trying to presumably do something to hurt me, but to no avail. Marth watched this display, entirely confused.

“What did you-?” he asked, before being interrupted.

“**What hold to you have over me**!? **Release me at once**!”

“That’s the contract,” I said. “See you boys later!” I then darted back into the castle to document my findings.

Maybe.. this will bring me closer to helping Xander and Veronica.


	9. Prompt Feb 19th 2018: Day of Devotion

“I really don’t think I can do this,” Alfonse mumbled. His face was bright red, and he was wringing his hands.

“Shh shh; enough of that talk,” Caty replied, patting the prince on the back. “You can do this. Just go over there, hand Fjorm your gift, and tell her how you feel!”

“B-but I’m not even sure if she’ll want to hear something like that right now…”

The two friends stood at the entrance to a common area, where currently Fjorm, Anna, and Sharena were talking. Once their conversation was over, Alfonse was to go over and present Fjorm with some chocolates. The candies were made by Caty, and Alfonse only finally admitted he may or may not actually have a crush on the NIfl princess until he was cornered by the Summoner with the gift he was to give the princess.

“The worst answer you can get is a ‘No’, and that won’t ruin your friendship. She doesn’t seem like the type to judge you or let things get awkward.”

“R-right… You’re correct, but…”

Caty put a hand over his mouth. “Ah ah. If I can woo and marry a former enemy commander, then you can flirt with an ally hero princess.”

Alfonse removed her hand, shooting her a concerned glance. “I’m… surprised to hear you mention him on a day like today.”

“I’m just trying to make a point. I am sad about it, but what’s more important right now is helping you. I can cry myself to sleep with some ice cream later.”

“Huh? What do you-“

“There’s your chance!” Caty pushed the prince forward into the room as the three girls went their separate ways, being done with their conversation. Quickly, Alfonse hid the present behind his back.

As expected, the first person to notice Alfonse enter the room was Fjorm, though it didn’t escape Sharena and Anna’s notice. The two, however, didn’t approach.

“Hello, Alfonse,” Fjorm said with a smile.

“Uhm… H-hello Fjorm.” Alfonse could barely get a word out.

Quickly, the blonde’s expression turned to concern. “Are you feeling alright? You look overheated.”

Meanwhile, Sharena grabbed Anna’s arm and looked on eagerly. “Is he finally gonna tell her!?”

“I think so!” Anna answered, not taking her eyes away from the scene.

Alfonse, however, wasn’t sure how to reply to his crush. “W-well… yes. And no. Yes and no. But mostly yes-!”

“Sh-should we head to the infirmary? I can carry you-“

Without anymore hesitation, in one quick motion Alfonse put the present out to her. “H-happy Day of D-Devotion, Fjorm!”

“Huh?” Just as she grabbed the present, Alfonse high-tailed it out of the room.

“WHAT!?” Caty, Anna, and Sharena cried seemingly at once.

Fjorm, *extremely* confused, opened the present. Inside were some chocolates and a letter. In beautiful calligraphy, it said ‘To my Beloved Fjorm: Happy Devotion Day.”

“Aw…” Fjorm blushed slightly. “He’s such a good friend.”

A wave of disappointment washed over the onlookers, though none was more affected by it than Caty.

“NOOOO!!” She flopped over, writhing on the ground. All three other girls in the room turned to her, Sharena being the first to rush to her side.

“Not the ‘F’ word! *Not the ‘F’ word!!*”

Fjorm, now even more embarrassed and perplexed, said “Wh-what is happening?”

“She didn’t say the F word!” Sharena said, fanning Caty.

“Not that one!” Caty quickly answered. She then said in a whisper: “She said *f r i e n d*.”

Gasping again, Sharena quickly nodded. “I see, I see.”

Anna went to Fjorm’s side, hooking her own right arm in her friend’s left. “Let’s get you outta here, huh?”

“B-but I’m very confused as to what’s happening!” Fjorm protested, though was still dragged off by the redhead.

“It’s best not to think about it too much~. Anyway, do *I* have a spot in town to show you!” Anna said, trying to distract her as much as possible from the embarrassing display that just happened.

After they left, Caty sat up. “Dammit all. Alfonse was so close!”

“I can’t believe you even got him to admit he liked Fjorm in the first place,” Sharena replied. “He wouldn’t even tell me!”

The Summoner grinned up at Sharena mischievously. “When I will a ship to be canon, I see it through to the end.”

“Eh?”

Standing up, Caty shook her head. “Thanks for that, anyway. I still can’t believe that actually happened. Be sure to thank Anna for me later for that damage control, there.”

“Sure thing. But I’m not sure I wanna leave you alone all day…”

Caty sighed, knowing what she meant. “I’ll live.”

“You say that a lot, and I know you will, but I’m still worried about you.”

“Don’t be. I’ve got this all under control.”

“How?”

After a brief moment of silence, Caty pulled a small present out of her cloak pocket. Written on a tag were the words “to Xander”.

“What? You made a present for Xander?” Sharena tilted her head.

“Yeah. I’m… gonna have Feh send it over to where he is.”

“What!?”

“Feh has this way of… escaping notice. I think it’ll be alright. Besides I… don’t want Xander to think I forgot about him.”

Sharena sighed. “Well… if you think this is for the best, then…”

“I really do,” she answered as she walked toward the main hall.

The Askr princess couldn’t bury the bad feeling she had about all this, so she quickly caught up to and followed Caty as she made her way to Feh.

The two girls stood anxiously in front of Feh, Caty trying to decide whether this was a good idea, and Sharena there for moral support. She had a hand on her friend’s shoulder.

“Look… You don’t have to do this. If you think it’s a bad idea, I mean.”

“But… He’s still my husband. We never really… broke up. Right?” Caty looked at her friend, a mix of anxiety and sadness on her face.

“No. I don’t think so. He’s…” Sharena paused, trying to find the right words, but they never came to her.

“Plus… It’s best if I send something first,” Caty said, filling the silence as best she could. “There’s no way he sent me anything, so… I should maybe open up some kind of communication.”

“Right,” Sharena replied, figuring to say something instead of nothing. “Do you want me to wake Feh?” She asked.

“Nah. I got it.” Caty then lightly patted the head of the small owl. As she awoke, she hooted happily at the two girls. Feh then turned around to look for something.

“Oh, right. I didn’t get my feathers ‘n stuff today, yet.”

“You didn’t?” Sharena said, giving a sigh of relief that didn’t escape Caty’s notice.

“Why were you holding your breath?” The Summoner asked.

Suddenly wide-eyed, Sharena exhaled out a “Because… of that.”

Turning to look, Caty noticed the usual 10 feathers and a couple orbs, along with a small present lying with them. In purple and black wrapping, the tag on the box said:

> _To my beloved Caty_

Unable to process a single coherent thought, Caty clutched the present tightly in her arms and cried, falling to her knees.


	10. Prompt April 24th 2018: Saias Grand Hero Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about Saias' games so this was a disaster all-round.

  
Grand Hero Battles, as Caty had coined for one reason or another, always made the spectacled Summoner feel a certain kind of way. The portals that opened were much like the Tempests; once one entered, they would be placed on a battlefield with a number of foes. However, unlike the Tempest, there was only one round of fighting, and at the end the "boss" of the match would join the army. She appreciated the opportunity to recruit more members into her ranks, even if they were villains. More recently, this aspect of the GHBs in particular was of interest to her: What makes people show up here? Why are there villains sometimes but not other times? Why can her Breidablik now summon _clearly villainous_ people?

Not to mention, a Grand Hero Battle was where she finally recruited her husband, Xander. However... he still hadn't returned home. Not that the Summoner let her sadness show.

"You take this all so seriously," said Caty, surveying the area. Her and her team, Marth, Lyn, Fae, and a Catria in a bunny outfit were trying not to be spotted quite yet. “We fight the guy, he joins our team, we get the heck out of here.”

"I understand. This isn’t the first time we’ve done this, but I believe it's better to be cautious than too lax," Marth answered, keeping his voice down. "I know you have your methods, but..."

"True. I just don't think Grand Hero Battles are really that big of a thing. Especially not this one."

Fae and Lyn were quiet, though determined.

"Fae,” Caty said, “you think you can take a sword user?”

“Uhuh!” The little manakete nodded. “I promise I’ll do super well!”

The team composition was a little… off. Usually she would have Team C take on these types of matches, but seeing as they were missing a member… some alterations had to occur.

“Catria, you stay right behind her,” Caty added.

“Understood,” Catria said.

“Marth, I want you to take the left side, and I want Lyn to go with you.”

Both nodded.

Caty took a step forward and shouted. “Hey!! I’m here! You wanna come out and fight!?”

“Put away your weapons... You'll only get hurt,” a voice answered from across the field. Caty looked to the figure and her eyes widened. “H-hey, he kinda looks like-“

“Aah!”

A scream from Fae distracted Caty from the thought. Immediately the sword cavalier had attacked her and she barely survived, and a green tome cavalier was right behind him. Lyn quickly dispatched of the sword user with Fae taking out the mage.

“A-are you alright!?” Caty asked.

“Y-yeah!” Fae smiled up at Caty, but she was clearly wounded.

“Stay behind me!” Lyn said, aiming her bow at a wyvern rider approaching and striking him out of the sky with two quick shots of her bow. Fae quickly did so, trying to stay out of harm’s way and let her Renewal skill heal her back up.

Meanwhile, Marth and Catria were also under attack. Another green tome cavalier and a sword cavalier were riding towards the two.

“Guys, keep pushing forward!!” Caty yelled.

Eying his target, Marth jumped up and skillfully took out the mage while Catria disposed of the cavalier with two blazingly fast, almost instantaneous, blasts of magic. Lyn fired off another round of arrows at an archer.

All that was left was…

“Go get him!” Caty said, pointing her Breidablik at the leader of the army. Despite her weapon being unable to anything besides briefly stun a foe, she tended to point it at opponents, if to look more threatening than anything else.

Quickly the four units rushed forward, Fae ready to tank another hit to blast him with Glacies before a calm voice sounded over the field.

The bishop put up his hands. “May I speak with you for a moment?” he said, loud enough for everyone to hear, but not sounding at all desperate or frightened.

“Yeah that’s what I- wait what?” Caty asked. “Y-you’re talking to me, right?”

“Yes, you. You’re… Caty, yes?”

“Yeah. I am.”

“Pleased to meet you,” the boy said. “I am Saias.”

“Uh… cool.”

Catria, Lyn, Fae, and Marth stood at the ready, in case the bishop would attempt anything shady.

“I heard from the royalty of this land you were a brilliant tactician.”

“Uh, which one? Veronica?”

“Yes, that was one of them. The other was a gentleman named Xander.”

“What!? You talked to Xander!?” Caty said. “H-how is he? What did he say?”

Marth gave a worried glance (or so Caty assumed, as she couldn’t see his expression because of the mask, but he did turned his head a little bit to her), but didn’t add anything. Fae poked her head out from behind Lyn’s horse a bit. Both Catria and Lyn looked surprised as well, but also stayed silent.

“He warned me that you were frightfully strong, and your army was not to be underestimated.”

Clearly fighting back a whirlwind of emotions, Caty said “Yeah. We are. He’d know.”

“I see. Could I give you a couple of pointers? You rely very heavily on brute-force.”

“W-well that’s what I do best!” Caty said. “But more importantly, are you gonna fight me or not?”

He shook his head. “I was instructed to beat you due to this… contract of sorts, but if I were defeated, it would be broken. I believe it is in my best interest if we call this a ‘defeat’.”

“Great! So you’re gonna join us, then?”

“Join _you_? I was ending my contract with Veronica so I may head home.”

“Nah, I think staying here would be much cooler. We have 4 or 5 other tacticians in the army also, I know you’d get along well with them. And besides, wouldn’t you want to give _me_ pointers? Like you just did?”

He visibly pondered the thought for a moment before smiling. “Very well.” The boy then deeply bowed. “Once more, I am Saias of Velthomer. With my lord Bragi as my guide, I hope my poor abilities will be of some service.”

“Awesome,” Caty said. “Let’s get back to camp.” Without another word, the Summoner quickly turned around and left. Marth quickly joined her side, while Catria, Lyn, and Fae walked with Saias.

“So you talked to Xander, Mr. Saias?”

“Please, just Saias is fine,” he answered. “And yes, I did.”

“Is he doing alright?” Catria asked.

“Yes, I believe so. He seemed to be when I spoke to him.”

“And… he didn’t mention he used to be on our side?” Lyn added.

Saias shook his head. “I do not believe so, but I had a feeling he had with the way that he spoke of Caty and her army.”

“So Xander said nice things about her?” Fae said.

“Indeed. I noted that the way he talked about her was clearly passionate, but he tried his best to hide it.”

“They’re married, y’know,” she added.

“They are?”

“W-well, yeah, but…” Lyn’s sentence trailed off.

“Did you learn anything else about him?” Catria asked.

“No. I had one meeting with Xander and Veronica, where we discussed battling you and your Summoner, and then I was sent on my way here.”

“I see,” Lyn said. “Well… I’m glad to hear he’s alright.”

“I take it… Caty is not dealing with it too well?” Saias asked.

“No… Caty’s been really sad…” The dragon girl hung her head a little. “But me and my friends have all done a lot to try to make it better. And one day we’ll get Xander to come home! Definitely!” Fae added, perking her head back up and grinning.

“Well… if I can be any assistance at all, please let me know.”

“Right, we’ll be sure to,” Lyn answered. “We need all the help we can get right now.”

The four units returned back to the camp together, meeting up with Marth and Caty who were already there. Since the Tempest had already been fought for the day, the army was now free to rest, so the six units went their separate ways, or so at least Caty thought.

The Summoner had headed back to her room, but little did she know that a certain chicken had been following her.

“Catyyy~!”

“Ah!” Caty jumped a little. “H-hey, Fae.”

“Everything’s gonna be alright, alright?” Fae said, small yet determined, adorable yet serious. “Don’t you worry. Any day now Xander’s gonna come home. Or… I’ll drag him here myself! I can definitely do it! Rawr!”

Caty couldn’t help but smile. “Alright, alright. You know that I just... didn’t expect to hear about him like that. But I’m not sad. We’re gonna get him back.”

“We are; we are! So no Sad Caty!”

_She’s trying so hard. I gotta stay strong for her… and everyone else, too._ Caty tousled the girl’s hair. “Alright, alright. No Sad Caty.”

Fae grinned. “I’m gonna go hang out with Nowi and Tiki and Myrrh. See you later!”

“Alright, hun. Tell them I said Hi.”

“I will!” She then bounded off.

Caty sighed. _Any day now… I guess I just have to keep hoping._


	11. May 7th 2018: Book II Chapter 8

> _“As an offering: I bring you my flesh.”_
> 
> _“As the vessel; I bring you a divine weapon. ”_

Alfonse, Anna, Sharena, and Caty stood silently, gazing up at the princess as she recited the Rite of Frost. Fjorm had her hands on a shrine that looked to be frozen over. The inner room they were in was immense; dark blue and foreboding in atmosphere, the only light source in the room filtered through stained glass in purple, blue, and green that created the shape of a snowflake.

> _“One that has come a great distance and has the power to rule all worlds.”_
> 
> _“I beg you; hear my prayer. We seek the strength to tame the savage flame.”_

Caty felt something cold near her side, but assumed it a sudden chill and nothing more.

> _“We seek to quench the unquenchable; to kill the undying.”_
> 
> _“Fill this vessel with your power…”_

As the coldness Caty felt intensified, a bright light filled the room.

“Ah!”

Once the light faded, Fjorm stood less firmly than before; she looked to be leaning on the shrine as opposed to just keeping her hands on it.

“W-wait a minute!” Caty quickly pulled the Breidablik out of its holster. It appeared now to be completely covered in ice, much like the shrine in the room. “H-holy-!”

The Askr twins and Anna turned towards the Summoner.

“It’s… covered in ice!?” Anna exclaimed.

“Whoa! Will it still work like that?” Sharena asked, eyes wide.

Fjorm turned around slowly. She still looked unsteady; a fact that Caty couldn’t help but notice and cause her worry. “Don’t worry,” she said. “The ritual imbues the weapon with the power of ice. That means we have successfully completed the Rite of Frost.”

“Does this mean we can finally defeat Surtr?” Alfonse asked.

“Yes,” Fjorm nodded slightly. “The next time we face him, the divine weapon will counteract the power which protects him. That means-“ the princess quickly tried to stifle a cough, but was unable to.

“Fjorm! A-are you alright?” Alfonse asked, taking a step closer to her.

“My apologies…” she tried to force a smile. “The altar was so cold, and I had to hold fast onto it during the ritual. Perhaps I’ve caught a cold?”

“A cold? I never thought I’d hear _you_ say that!” Sharena said, giving a relieved smile. Anna, noticing her relief, smiled a little as well, wanting to believe it was nothing more than a cold.

Alfonse and Caty weren’t so easily convinced.

Fjorm gave the best laugh she could muster, though it just turned into another cough. “Ah, m-my apologies. I know this is just one more thing to worry about, now. Let’s return to a more important matter: the power granted by the Rite of Frost cancels out Surtr’s defenses, as I mentioned. Finally, we can fight him how we’d fight any opponent… and he will meet his end.”

“There we go!” Anna said, grinning a little to try to raise morale. “Surtr, your days are numbered!”

“I will defeat him myself,” Fjorm said. “And his death will not be an easy one.” Her tone was a darker one than her usual quiet one.

“When it comes to Surtr, your whole demeanor changes…” Anna commented, mostly under her breath. Caty gave a confused glance to the commander, but she didn’t answer. Her wanting revenge was natural, but something about her tone did seem a little… off.

“Alright, everyone!” Anna said instead. “Gather your belongings, and don’t forget your courage! The final battle against Surtr approaches!”

Sharena turned to Caty, then her brother, and gave a knowing nod. “It’ll all be okay, I just know it!”

Fjorm took a step forward to join the group, but in trying to descend the stairs, missed a step and fell. In an instant, Alfonse was at her side.

“Here,” he said. “Let me help.”

“N-no, really,” Fjorm said with a smile and shaky voice. “I-I’ll be alright.”

Despite her pleas, Alfonse wrapped her arm around his shoulder and he helped her join the rest of the group.

“Let’s get going,” he said. “We need to get her back to the camp as soon as possible.”

“Got it!” Sharena nodded and quickly went on ahead. “I’ll let the Clerics know that Fjorm’s not feeling too well, so they know what’s up.” Stationed outside were backups, namely Lyn, (Mask) Marth, Fae, and Nowi, in case of another ambush from behind, along with Maria, Lucius, Clarine, and Sakura to heal any immediate serious injuries if needed.

Her brother nodded and started to carry Fjorm out of the room.

“Something wrong?” Anna asked Caty, who was just watching all of this unfold.

“Oh, uh. Sorry. Just kinda… thinking,” the Summoner answered. She examined her Breidablik once more, holding it out. “Summoning with this thing’ll be weird. Hopefully no one shows up frozen. That’d be really awkward.”

“Just a bit,” Anna chuckled.

“You know, firing off this thing when not Summoning used to just stun opponents. I wonder…” Caty fired a shot from the weapon, aiming at the floor in front of the entrance to the inner room, but the instant she did that, a most peculiar thing happened instead.

\--

Despite the battle being futile, Xander was unwilling to back down against Surtr. The prince swung his Siegfried at the towering fire king, but it didn’t even put a scratch on his armor. He landed hit after hit, but couldn’t damage him even a little. Surtr returned with powerful, wild swings of his Sinmara, which Xander was barely able to dodge. The two continued back and forth like this for what felt like an eternity.

Especially for Veronica.

“Tch, what a stupid boy,” Loki smirked. “This is fun, though, isn’t it?” she asked, gazing down at the Embla princess, who stood next to her, wide-eyed and shaking as she watched the battle.

“Xander…”

The Norhian prince didn’t relent; he stopped the swing of Surtr’s scythe with his sword. “I will not let you hurt Princess Veronica!”

Surtr laughed. “I could do this all day! You have no chance of stopping me!”

Loki glanced at the two fighting and then back to Veronica, who seemed close to tears.“Oh, that long face is just killing me. Why don’t we end this?” With a flick of her hand, Xander was suddenly on the ground.

Thrown off-guard by Loki’s interference, Xander had no time to react before Surtr struck him.

“Argh!!”

“Xander!” Veronica quickly went to the prince’s side; his left arm had a deep slash in it, and the flames from Sinmara would not extinguish, no matter how hard he tried.

“Did you think my flames could just burn out like that, boy!?” Surtr grinned. “Those flames won’t stop until I make them stop!”

“Xander, I order you,” Veronica said, very serious and deliberately despite how clearly she shook. “Leave. Now.”

He held his left arm with his right, still holding onto his Siegfried. “That… is an order… I must refuse… Princess Veronica…” he replied between deep breaths, trying to pull himself back on his feet.

Surtr laughed once more. “Would you like to taste more of my flames, young warrior? Perhaps, then, rather than your arm… I ought to target your head?”

“Wait!” Veronica screamed, then spoke in as clear of a voice as she could. “I… I’ll go to Múspell… So, please…”

“Wonderful!” Loki said, grinning. “I believe you understand now, my dear. You see how things are; how serious we are. As I always say, sincerity goes a long way~.” She turned her attention to the bleeding prince. “As for you, Prince Xander… You look like you’re all worn out. My apologies, by the way. That battle was just dragging on and on... I figured I’d just speed things up.”

“Your interference was not necessary, Loki!” Surtr yelled, clearly agitated that he had only won now because of her. “That prince was going to burn no matter what! You best not put your nose in things that don’t pertain to you, or you may end up in the path of my flames!”

“Whatever,” Loki smiled.

Xander glared at her and tried to stand up to shout a retort, but it only came out as a pained cry as he fell back to his knees.

“I think you should just rest here for a while, hm? That is, unless you really do want to die. I can make it quick,” she winked.

“Don’t… you… dare…” Veronica said, trying to look as tough and threatening as possible despite her obvious fear.

“I wouldn’t, I wouldn’t~. I know he has a lot to live for. Besides, isn’t it better for your well-being that he’s alive and well? Not to mention…” her sentence trailed off, but Veronica knew exactly what she was going to say.

“Now, my dear,” Loki continued, “follow me. Quietly.” The two left together, Surtr going on ahead of them and still visibly mad about what Loki had done.

“Oh, I just thought of something fun to do,” Loki added a moment later, though only spoke loud enough so Veronica could hear and no one else. “Would you like me to help him?”

The small princesses’ eyes widened, and she nodded without thinking.

“Then let’s give him back to his wife, shall we?” Loki flicked her hand again.

Veronica stopped walking and turned around just in time to see a summoning circle appear below Xander before he disappeared.

“Y-you…”

“Now now, don’t give me such a long face. It breaks my heart!” Loki gave a very obviously fake frown, and then said with her usual smile. “My thought process here is: if he goes back, he could possibly be healed up and live, and if he doesn’t get help… Then at least the Summoner is in for quite a surprise!” Loki laughed.

“You said you wouldn’t let him get hurt-!”

“Hush hush. Leaving him there would have been worse than anything else. And I know you hate to see him go, but his loyalties should lie elsewhere for now. Don’t you agree? We don’t want him getting into another fight with King Surtr, do we?”

Veronica was silent for a moment before nodding. “You’re right…”

“I always am~. Besides, they’ll heal him up and keep him healthy. And that’s what you want, right? But I wouldn’t expect him to come running back here anymore. So that means it’s just you and me now, dear.”

As much as Veronica hated having him gone, this was for the best. “She’ll… take care of him.” She burned with jealousy, clenching her fists so tightly and digging her nails so deep into her hand that she almost drew blood, but this was the end she knew would be reached eventually. As much as Xander cared for her, she would always be second best to someone else.

“She will. Otherwise she’s quite a terrible wife,” Loki answered. “Now let’s hurry along. We don’t want to keep King Surtr waiting.”

\--  
  
A summoning circle appeared in front of the door.

Anna quickly turned to Caty. “Did you do that!?”

“I don’t know!”

Before they could exchange any more words, an injured man in dark armor appeared; his left arm looked to be on fire. It didn’t take long for Caty to realize who it was.

“XANDER!” Caty sprinted to his side. Anna, bewildered at the scene, started calling for help, moving around the two and sprinting to the entrance of the temple.

He looked up at her, briefly, clearly confused as to where he was. “Ca…ty…?” he fell over onto his side, though Caty managed to catch him. She cradled him in her arms as she tried to extinguish the flames on him.

“Wh-what happened!? How are you here!?” Caty was barely able to breathe; how she managed to talk was beyond her.

“S… Surtr… he…”

“He did this!?” _Is that why the flames won’t go out!?_ “Xander, Xander stay with me-“

“He’s… taking her… to Múspell… I…” He was drifting closer and closer to unconsciousness, though Caty shook him and tried to keep him from slipping.

“I-I get it- I understand,” she replied, piecing together what he was trying to say. “I-I just-“

“Please… help her…”

“I-I will! B-but we have to help you first!”

The clerics arrived on the scene, followed by Sharena and Anna.

“Y-you have to move, thank you!” Clarine shouted, pushing Caty out of the way so all four clerics could start working on him.

“Wh-what… happened?” Sakura asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Maria focused herself on healing and tried to keep her hands from shaking by tightly gripping her staff.

“I-I can’t get this fire out…” Lucius said. “Maria, have you tried?”

“I can’t e-either!” the girl answered.

“Let _me_ handle this!” Clarine said, her voice drenched in its usual confidence that her face betrayed.

“Is he still awake!?” Caty asked, peeking above the clerics to see Xander’s state.

“I-I don’t think so…!” Sakura answered.

“We can’t lose him! That is just not an option!” Clarine narrowed her brow. “What if he doesn’t come back? If he’s under Veronica’s contract again, him dying means he’ll go back home!”

“No, no…” Caty suddenly found herself on her knees with her arms wrapped tightly around herself. Soon after Sharena was at her side, her arms wrapped around the Summoner.

“Shh… shh… It’ll be okay. I-it’ll be alright,” Sharena said, forcing a smile that was already cracking. “Xander’s so tough- He’ll be okay.”

Maria bit her lip, trying to think of a solution. “A fire you can’t put out…? There _has_ to be a way…!”

Anna, hearing this, made an idea pop into her head. “Caty!!” she screamed. “The Breidablik!”

“What?” Maria asked, though she quickly understood to move out of the way when she saw Caty pointing her weapon at Xander’s arm.

She fired.

And the flames were gone. All that was left in their wake were deep burns and the cut the fire originated from.

“Th… that…” Caty stared in disbelief.

“I-it worked!” Sakura said.

“Wow. I don’t even think I could have thought of that one,” Clarine said.

“Yes!” Anna grinned.

Sharena stood up and hugged Caty again, this time out of sheer joy. “See!? What did I tell ya, Caty?”

“He’s alright…! H-he’s alright!” Caty could barely contain her excitement. “He’s gonna be okay!”

Maria smiled, breathing a sigh of relief.

Lucius tentatively checked his vitals before allowing himself to relax just yet. “Ah! He’s alright! He is just unconscious for the moment. However, we should still keep treating his wound.”

The three girls nodded and continued their work.

“S-so, okay,” Sharena said. “Can you tell me again how he got here?”

Anna moved herself around the clerics and joined the other two girls in their conversation; they explained to Sharena the situation, and she still looked just as puzzled.

“So… _Did_ Caty summon him here?”

“I have no idea,” Caty admitted with a shrug. “I mean, I assume so, but I’ll have to ask Xander if he has any idea once he wakes up.”

Sharena nodded. “I guess that’d be the only way to find out.”

“How’s Fjorm, by the way?”

“Uh… Alright,” Sharena answered, avoiding Caty’s glance. “Alfonse is with her. I think once Xander is stable we should get going.”

Caty and Anna glanced at each other; they both knew that meant no good.

Everyone had somehow arrived back at the camp in one piece, though Xander hadn’t woken up yet. Caty stayed with him in the infirmary, feeling a whirlwind of emotions about his return. She was happy to finally see him again, but the circumstances around it were still vague; she worried that he would never heal, or maybe never wake up; she was absolutely furious that he obtained these injuries because of Veronica. It always came back to her. Still, despite Caty’s frustration, she understood why things were the way they were. He cared about her, for one reason or another. She never asked, and he never said. Regardless, there was an understanding that the tiny mage meant a lot to him. In the end, all that Caty really wanted was one thing:

I just want him to say, she thought, holding Xander’s hand in hers and using her other to softly touch his cheek. She brushed some of his hair away from his face.

The two were alone in the infirmary, for the time being, as everyone was away at the mess hall for dinner; this included, surprisingly, Fjorm and Alfonse (even though the latter did attempt to keep the former from exerting herself too much). Despite being hungry, Caty couldn’t bring herself to leave Xander’s side; she wanted to be there when he woke up.

“Caty?”

The Summoner turned her head to see Sharena entering the tent with a tray of food in her hands.

“Hey,” she said, smiling her trademark smile. “Thought I’d find you here.”

“Yeah, I’m just predictable like that,” Caty replied, turning to the Askr princess and smiling back.

“You still need to eat, y’know.”

“Nah, I’m swearin’ off the stuff. I hear photosynthesis is way healthier.”

The two shared a laugh they both desperately needed, and in doing so both pretended like everything was back to the way it was.

“Either way, I’ll just leave this here, then,” Sharena said.

“Thanks. I appreciate it.”

“No problem!”

Before Sharena left, she looked at Xander, and in doing so she suddenly had no idea what to say to Caty anymore. “He’ll wake up soon.”

Caty nodded. “I know he will.”

\--  
  
It was a full 24 hours until Xander had woken up. It was sudden; he jolted awake and tried to sit up-right, but noticed something was on top of him, weighing him down. The second thing he noticed was the sharp pain in his arm from where he was struck; he was careful not to make any sudden movements, as staying still made it hurt less. He took a moment to survey his surroundings and realized again he had no idea where he was. However, it looked to be an infirmary. And, furthermore, the weight laying on him was his wife, Caty, fast asleep.

“Caty?” he asked softly, unsure if she wanted to be woken or not. She roused softly, half asleep and thus not immediately realizing the significance of Xander speaking to her.

“Mm… Hey, Xander…” Caty mumbled, rubbing her eyes and adjusting her glasses (which she fell asleep wearing). “W-…Wait! Xander!?” Now fully awake, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him as tight as she could manage. “Xander!! You’re awake! You’re okay…!” She felt tears welling up in her eyes.

Xander smiled, wrapping his right arm around her but keeping his left still. “I’m alright, little Summoner. I’m alright.”

“What happened!? How did you get hurt? You-“

“Shh…” He softly ran his hand through her hair. “I’ll tell you. I owe you that, at least.”

“No, no,” Caty shook her head. “It’s my fault, it’s-“

Xander frowned. “No. I should have never asked so much of you.”

“I never should have promised so much…!” Despite her best efforts not to, she began to cry.

He ran his hand up and down her back, shushing her softly. “No, no… Don’t cry, Caty…”

“Xander…!” She buried her face into his chest as he continued to comfort her.

Once she calmed down, he relayed to her the story of how he got injured. It was how she figured; it was due to protecting Veronica.

Trying to hide her agitation, Caty asked “Why do you care so much about her, anyway?”

She figured that question to be a complicated one to answer, but the anguished expression that appeared on his face surprised even her.

“She… reminds me of… someone. Someone that was very dear to me.”

“One of your siblings?” Caty asked.

“…Yes,” he said, and though he wanted to say more, the words were getting caught in his throat.

She thought for a moment, wondering who he could be referring to; remembering some things that she had heard, she asked “Corrin?” trying to help him.

“Yes, but…” He took a breath. “Not just her, but….”

“One of your other o-?” Caty began, though Xander cut her off as he began to open up.

“Before I was summoned here, I…” He shook his head. “It started when my sister decided to defect to Hoshido over coming home with her true family.”

Xander went on to tell Caty about how the Corrin from his timeline fought against Nohr, and eventually this culminated in a battle between her army and him.

“I wanted to face her, one on one, but…” He spoke quietly, painfully. “Elise was with her. She… jumped in front of me. I had no time to react-!”

“Shh shh…” Caty quickly comforted him, despite her own shock. “I-it wasn’t your fault-“

“It was,” he said. “And I still kept fighting. Despite it going against her dying words, I kept fighting. I had to. I wanted Corrin to finish what she started.”

Caty didn’t know what to say, but she had to fill the silence.”Then…?”

“In the middle of our battle, I was summoned here. I can’t even describe to you how it felt. I was so angry, so… betrayed. But, in being with Veronica, I began to see my sisters in her. And I decided that I wouldn’t let myself again fall into those same mistakes I made. I would protect her. I wouldn’t fail her… like I failed them.”

“But then… you met me?”

“Meeting you… changed things. I thought, perhaps, you would be my best bet in helping her.”

“I even stupidly promised as much…” Caty mumbled.

“I do not regret meeting you, however. Nor do I regret joining you. Meeting you was the best thing that had ever happened to me. You… taught me how to be happy again,” he smiled just a little, but even that small gesture was enough to show Caty everything was going to be alright.

“The only downside to being with you was… that it meant being away from Veronica. But I didn’t think anything like this would happen.”

Caty shook her head. “We’re gonna help her. We can stop Surtr now.” She showed him her Breidiblik which was still covered in ice. “If I fire a shot him with this, it’ll stop that magical shield-thing he has on him, and then we’re gonna kick his ass.”

Still a little confused, Xander shot a look to the ‘gun’ with a raised eyebrow. “Does it still work? How did it become frozen?”

“Oh, right. I guess I should explain that. But, first… We’re gonna help Veronica, okay? I promise I won’t let anything happen.”

He smiled, resting her head against his chest. “I trust you.”

Getting comfortable in his embrace that she had missed so dearly, Caty went on to tell him about everything that he had missed while he was away.


End file.
